


concludes reliquos Omegas. |L.S|

by MeeyCoxma



Category: One Direction (Band), larrystylinson - Fandom
Genre: MeeyCoxma - Freeform, Multi, Omegaverse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 31,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29053428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeyCoxma/pseuds/MeeyCoxma
Summary: concludes reliquos Omegas (Omegas sobrevivientes)Mención de muerte.Historia de mi completa Autoría.No se permite, traducciones, re subir, adaptaciones en este u otra plataforma distintaEl material que se ocupa para las portadas no me pertenecen, yo solo la junto, créditos a quienes corresponda.Derechos reservados @MeeyCoxma
Relationships: 5 Seconds of Summer (Ensemble)/One Direction (Ensemble)
Kudos: 1





	1. Guía básica A/B/O

El Omegaverse es un género de novelas que se inició en distintos fandoms donde existen los hombres lobo, licántropos o cambia formas. Aunque con el tiempo se ha ido desligando y ya no es extremadamente necesario que sea utilizado de esta manera, sino que puede aplicársele a simples humanos.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los alfas, los beta y los omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

Algo que cabe aclarar es que el Alfa/Beta/Omega de cada individuo es como una parte de este, se le puede definir como su lado animal, y pueden no estar de acuerdo con este instinto. Un ejemplo muy claro es que si un alfa pacífico es retado por otro alfa, el Alfa de este individuo le obliga a aceptar el reto. Se debe a que sus instintos animales están controlando a su parte racional.

Los Alfa α

Son los que están en la cima de los tres géneros. El alfa, sea varón o mujer, tiene la capacidad de fecundar a un omega macho o hembra, debido a que cuentan con órganos sexuales masculinos, internos (en el caso de las alfa mujeres) o externos en los hombres alfa, es decir, el normal en ellos).

Otra característica de los alfa, está basada en los cánidos, trata de que poseen una especie de nudo o una protuberancia en la base de sus miembros, la cual se hincha dentro del omega una vez que el alfa llega al orgasmo, lo que provoca que el alfa y el omega queden anudados durante un tiempo, dado que es imposible sacar el miembro en ese estado hasta que baja la inflamación. Esto les proporciona una ventaja biológica a la hora de fecundar al omega.

Ellos, al igual que los omega, cuentan con un periodo de celo, uno que ocurre cada seis meses y dura unas veinticuatro horas aproximadamente.

En cuanto a características, los alfa son fuertes y grandes, pueden ser o no agresivos. Poseen un gran instinto de protección, desean proveer y ser el cabecilla de la familia. Son territoriales, tres de sus sentidos (olfato, oído y vista) están muy desarrollados. Suelen desempeñar empleos que tengan que ver con la política, las fuerzas armadas, las grandes ciencias o la policía, por lo tanto, son poseedores de la mayor cantidad de beneficios. Pero claro, este es un estereotipo, las personalidades de cada uno dependen de cada individuo.

Ellos también cuentan con "La Voz", tiene diferentes nombres pero muy similares como voz de mando, voz de alfa y derivados. El punto es que cuando hablan con esta voz, tienen una reacción de entera sumisión en los omega, e incluso en los beta o alfa más jóvenes o de menor poder.

Un alfa tiene más poder que otro cuando se considera que te es físicamente imposible vencerle, su voz está más desarrollada, o se encuentra en un rango mayor, ya sea social, político o económico.

Los Beta β

Básicamente los beta son igual a los humanos comunes. Los hombres tienen los órganos reproductores masculinos y las mujeres los femeninos, por lo que solo ellas pueden quedar embarazadas. Sus olores son los olores normales de los humanos, que ellos mismos apenas pueden distinguir, ya que son suaves y poco notorios en comparación con los olores de los omega o de los alfa.

Tienen la libre elección de formar una relación con cualquiera de los tres géneros, claro que procrear es más fácil entre dos beta que entre un beta y un alfa, o que en una pareja de beta y omega, no es imposible, pero si difícil. Así como que nadie establece que dos padres beta no pueda salir un descendiente omega o alfa. La condición de los padres no influye sobre la de los hijos, además que no se sabe el género de estos hasta que alcanzan la pubertad y tienen su primer celo.

Los Omega ω

Tanto varones como hembras, poseen aparatos reproductores femeninos (útero y ovarios), y son perfectamente capaces de concebir siempre y cuando sean fecundados por un alfa y rara vez un beta. Es aquí donde por supuesto entra el MPREG (embarazo masculino) debido a que son altamente fértiles.

Sin embargo, los omega tienen una característica muy importante que son los celos que ocurren cada tres meses y dura tres días aproximadamente (el tiempo varía según los escritores) en los que sus niveles hormonales se disparan y se ven firmemente necesitados de buscar un alfa para "aparearse" con él. Ahí es cuando el lado Omega se libera, necesitan del apareamiento y sus feromonas informan de esto a los alfa o beta cercanos, también es aquí donde su fertilidad aumenta.

Los omega, al igual que los alfa, desprenden un olor muy característico que los permite identificarse entre sí, debido a las feromonas que expulsan. Es durante la época del celo donde estas aumentan de tal manera que el alfa es capaz de notar el celo en ellos. Al igual que los alfa, también expresan emociones con su olor.

Los omega varones sí tienen pene, ellos cuentan con su miembro que normalmente es ignorado ya que se enfoca más atención en el ano, debido a que es más sensible y por aquí es por donde mantienen relaciones sexuales.

Los omega segregan su propio lubricante, esto sirve para que no sientan una gran magnitud de dolor cuando son penetrados o el nudo del alfa se expande en su interior, aunque también es una zona muy erógena, que reacciona al más mínimo estímulo (dependiendo de la sensibilidad del omega).

Aquí es donde entran los supresores, unas pastillas especializadas en ayudar al omega en dos cosas: ocultar su aroma y evitar quedar embarazados. Dependiendo de escritores hay dos opciones: que haya supresores para el olor y aparte pastillas anticonceptivas o los dos efectos en una sola. Si un alfa está cortejando a un omega está mal considerado que este use supresores, pero depende de la pareja y lo que decidan o decida el alfa en muchos casos. Cabe mencionar que son altamente caros.

Los omega tienen un llamado especial a su alfa, es completamente involuntario y provoca que el alfa en cuestión tenga una inmensa necesidad de proteger al omega. Es un gemido débil que es expulsado por el omega en situaciones de miedo o peligro.

Supuestamente tienden a ser tranquilos y sumisos, se encargan de cuidar a los hijos. Pero al igual que con los alfa, este es el estereotipo y no tienen por qué seguirlo.

Los Lazos

Esta parte es altamente importante. Los lazos, conexiones o uniones se basan en que al alfa muerde al omega en el cuello hasta que deja una marca que no desaparece jamás. Eso significa que el omega ha sido reclamado y que ahora está incondicionalmente unido al alfa. Si la unión se produce entre dos betas tiene el mismo efecto. Sin embargo, no hay lazo entre un beta y un omega o alfa, entre dos alfas o entre dos omegas. Los lazos no dependen del amor, no cambian si no se aman, el efecto es el mismo.

Supuestamente estos lazos deberían duran para siempre, pero existe la capacidad de romper el lazo debido a la muerte de alguno de los dos o porque el alfa decide acabar con él.

Hay conexiones tan fuertes que ambos lados pueden sentir lo que el otro miembro de la pareja incluso si están en lugares distintos.

El alfa rompe el lazo si reclama a otro omega. Un alfa puede tener la cantidad de parejas que desee, sin embargo, no puede morder a varias personas sin romper el lazo con la anterior. Si el omega no está de acuerdo no es relevante, pues ellos son privados de muchas decisiones por su condición de omega.

Cuando hablamos de un lazo roto, es muy común que ambos lados se suman en una profunda depresión, esto se debe a que el lazo une ambas partes física y mentalmente. Al alejarse, sienten un vacío tan grande que no tienen fuerzas de continuar, muchos llegan a morirse en estas condiciones.

GRACIAS MR. GOOGLE ♥


	2. ℙ ℝ 𝕆 𝕃 𝕆 𝔾 𝕆

La lucha para la trata de Omegas había costado trabajo, pero al final las campañas que se habían hecho exigiendo la igualdad, exigiendo justicia había sido escuchada. 

O eso creían. 

Después de un tiempo poco a poco Omegas varones habían empezado a desaparecer. Las desapariciones empezaron a surgir más seguido, según quienes estaban ayudando en la búsqueda jamás encontraban ni siquiera los cuerpos. 

Todo era extraño. 

Cuando algo ocurre el líder que había estado luchando por la justicia de los Omegas; un día común y corriente despierta para enterarse que su pareja omega había desaparecido. 

Los medios pronto empezaron a hablar del tema, pero llenando mentiras al publico, fingiendo que estaba buscando cuando claramente nadie había hecho nada.

Un grupo de alfas desesperados tienen que comenzar su propia búsqueda, al indagar en la búsqueda se encontraran que la trata de omegas varones jamás paro y el gobierno era quien los tapaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> •••••••∆••••••••
> 
> ACLARACIONES 
> 
> ¡Hellou! quiero aclarar ciertos cosas, por si se animan a leer este coso, extraño que me tenía molestando en la cabeza.
> 
> ⚠Bueno alguno de los temas que tocare aquí, o se mencionara es la prostitución, bien no me gusta entrar mucho en debate, porque bueno cada quien es libre de ejercer lo que les plazca, mientras no sean forzados.
> 
> ⚠ Se hará mención de la muerte de personajes.
> 
> ⚠ Todo es ficción, cualquier parecido a la realidad, es mera coincidencia, no trato de ofender a nadie.
> 
> ⚠ Si son de lxs personitas que les gusta ofender al personaje, pueden hacerlo. Mientras sea de manera ficticia.
> 
> ⚠ No trato de que odien aciertos personajes en esta Fanfiction, es mera ficción. Los nombres de los personajes no me pertenecen y nunca lo harán.
> 
> ⚠Esta es un fanfictin/una historia, con temática Larry. Se hará mención de otros personajes, como alguna Shipp, Si no te agrada Larry Stylinson, hazme el favor de no seguir leyendo, evitemos que me ofendas o a los lectores de esta fanfic.
> 
> Fecha en la que publicare toda la historia, no existe, conmigo puede ser en cualquier momento, en cualquier segundo. xDD
> 
> Esperenla pronto (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)ﻭ
> 
> ♥MeeyCoxma Sincerely Yours♥


	3. U N O

Louis acaba de llegar de hacer las compras del súper, se sentía cansado y exhausto, el calor que hacía lo estaba cansando. Acomodo todo en su lugar y se metió a duchar, se sentía pegajoso por el sudor y no le agrada sentirse así, se sentía apestoso y para nada bonito.   
Acabo de ducharse y se puso a preparar algo de comer, mientras preparaba de comer encendió la televisión, dejando el canal de noticias. No le agradaba mucho dejar ese canal, pero lo hacía porque luego no se enteraba de nada y su madre luego lo regañaba.

Un poco más tarde, después haber comido y haber lavado los trastes que había utilizado, se tumbó en el sillón, se quedó ahí sentado sabía que tenía trabajo, pero no tenía ganas y no encontraba inspiración o algo bueno, como para empezar escribir algo.   
Miro la tele encendida, miro que estaban dando un programa de talentos y sonrió ante el recuerdo de su yo de quince años, siendo protagonista de una obra de teatro.

Se rio ante el recuerdo y se puso un poco nostálgico ante ese recuerdo, pero después volvió a sonreír cuando conoció a su alfa; a su Harry.

Pero frunció el ceño, de repente empezaba a extrañar a su gigante, se levantó del sillón apagando la tele y caminando a paso rápido, entro a su cuarto mirando el lugar empezó a quitase su ropa y camino desnudo hasta el armario y saco una sudadera que Harry solía usar cuando ambos estaban por pasar sus celos.

Se lo coloco la sudadera, sintiéndose un poco mejor, pero seguía con el ceño fruncido y abrió el otro lado de puerta, que era más espacioso se agacho y se acomodó ahí. Ahí es donde Louis a veces hacia su nido, con prendas de Harry.

Se acomodó y se acurruco, odiaba cuando su marido tenía que salir a dar alguna firma de autógrafos o dar una conferencia de prensa.

Pero sabía que debía aguantarse y no preocupar al otro, por medio del lazo, no le gustaba. Es por ello, que había optado por hacerle caso a su omega y hacer ese nido, ese nido que era el que lo calmaba cuando Harry salía casi por tres meses.

Louis no se dio cuenta en qué momento se quedó dormido y mucho menos, en que su esposo había llegado y lo había levantado y puesto en la cama, para terminar acurrucándose con él.

.   
.

Se estiro un poco, percatándose de unos brazos en rollados en su cuerpo y una cabeza recargada en su pecho.   
Sonrió al ver que Harry había llegado, pero hizo un puchero, porque no estuvo ahí para recibirlo y lo abrazo, consiguiendo que Harry riera.

-Pensé que no iba a despertar cariño. —Beso el pecho de su omega, ganándose una pequeña risita de parte del otro.   
-No, no tenía planeado hacerlo, el calor de tu cuerpo me lo impedía. —sonrío y poso una de sus manos en la espalda ancha de su marido.

Harry sonrió y apretó más el cuerpo de Louis, le gustaba estar así, con su mejilla contra el pecho de Louis, escuchar su corazón latir, le guastaba sentirse protegido en los brazos de Louis; su omega.

Louis y Harry tardaron en levantase de la cama, cuando lo hicieron tomaron un baño juntos y luego desayunaron algo delicioso que Harry se encargó de hacer, para mimar a Louis. 

Ambos se quedaron en casa, Louis vistiendo una sudadera de Harry, con solo unos calzoncillos por debajo y Harry, solo vestía unas bermudas y la playera, con el logotipo de una banda de rock.

Se encontraban ambos en el sillón tumbados, al principio solo estaban ahí compartiendo cortos besos de vez en cuando, pero ahora Louis se encontraba sobre el pecho de Harry, mientras Harry tenía sus manos ocupadas debajo de la sudadera.

Louis se restregaba en Harry, haciendo que el otro soltara leves gruñidos, eso provoco que intensificara los besos.   
Harry había bajado una de sus manos hasta el calzoncillo del otro, sobre este empezó a rosar con sus dedo la entrada ya húmeda del bajito.

-Mhg...H-mgh... —Louis restregó más cerca del otro y esto hizo que el alto gruñera más y mordiera el labio inferior del otro.

Harry acomodo a Louis a modo de que enrollara sus piernas en sus caderas, se paró con él en brazos y lo estampo en la primera superficie plana que se le ocurrió.

Sip, esa alfombra que Louis amaba y cuidaba como si su vida dependiera de ella. Y que mejor manera de hacer útil aquella; alfombra. Para el gusto de Harry, sabía que su traje Gucci blanco, con estampado negros —que Louis se encargó de llamarlos, cortinas—son mucho más bonitos, que esa fea alfombra que Louis cuidaba mucho.

-Harry...— Rogo Louis, sin importarle muy bien en donde lo había tumbado el alto.

Y Harry sonrió porque Louis se veía precioso y por primera vez amo esa alfombra.

Louis no solo iluminaba día a día su vida. Louis con tan solo pararse en un lugar descuidado, sin brillo o algún tipo de encanto para la vista humana, el cambiaba todo, el encantaba los lugares, les daba un tipo de brillo y otro tipo de perspectiva a las cosas y lugares. Eso era exactamente lo que pasaba.

Harry odiaba esa alfombra, pero ver a Louis tumbado sobre ella, era otra cosa, la cochina alfombra que el odia, por primera vez la amo, porque Louis se veía demasiado precioso con esa cosa de fondo.

.   
.

Harry trago saliva al embriagarse con el aroma tan intenso que resbala entre las piernas de Louis, el lubricante que salía lo hacía tragar grueso y el intenso aroma de Louis solo hacía que se le hiciera, agua la boca.

-Eres demasiado dulce y precioso... —volvió a tragar grueso. — Quiero comerte...quie-ero hacerte el amor.

Louis no sabía cómo le hacía Harry, para contener y decir ese tipo de cosas. Cosas que a Louis siempre lo avergonzaban, pese a que ya eran esposos, Harry tenía ese don para seguir poniendo nervioso, a tal punto de querer callarlo a besos y dejara de mirarlo así.

-Harry... te amo...—Louis se avergonzó, pero no aparto la mirada del otro, no podía, aunque se avergonzara, no podía apartar la vista de Harry, simplemente no podía.

.   
.   
.

Louis había despertado siendo la cuchara grande. Sonrió porque Harry lo había llevado hasta la cama.

Dejo pequeños besos sobre la espalda algo rasguñada por él, repartió besos por los hombros y omoplatos del otro.

-Sí, sigues así no dejare que te levantes —La voz ronca de Harry lo hizo estremecerse. — Buenos días amor.

Harry se volteo quedando ahora ambos de frente, se dieron varios picos en los labios.

Después de desayunar, Louis se había vestido casi igual al día anterior, solo que esta vez usaba calcetas.

La mañana y parte de la tarde iba bien, todo marchaba bien, Harry salió cuando una de sus vecinas le pido de favor ayudarla a cargar unas cajas que no podía sacar del elevador. Harry claro que acepto y Louis solo sonrió y se quedó en la cocina.

De pronto la alarma de incendios comenzó a sonar y Louis salió de la cocina tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron, pero dos hombres robustos lo esperaban en la puerta.   
Louis sabía que no eran bomberos y no parecían ser algún tipo de personas desalojando, sintió miedo al verlos.

-Omega—Uno de ellos uso su voz y Louis retrocedió preso del miedo.   
Empezó a llamar por Harry, su alfa, necesitaba sentir el aroma de Harry, se estaba empezando a sentir mal, necesitaba a Harry.

El alfa peli rojo, dio dos pasos y lo tomo del brazo, apretando el agarrare, de forma que no huyera.

-Quédate quieto. —El otro alfa rubio, lo miro mal y sin pensarlo dos veces coloco un pequeño pañuelo en su boca y nariz.

.   
.   
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disculpen se llegan a encontrar errores gramaticales y ortográficos.
> 
> Gracias por leer 🍁


	4. D O S

Harry y su vecina habían sido encerrados en el elevador, escucharon la alarma contra incendios y se preocupó por Louis.

Harry era de las personas que se mantenían calmadas en ese tipo de situaciones y al parecer su vecina igual, solo esperaban a que no fuera nada grave o de lo contrario tendrán que salir por el techo del elevador, tal cual las películas lo mostraban. 

Pero su línea de pensamientos se detuvo cuando escucho el llamado de su omega, de Louis podía sentir su miedo, podía sentir que estaba aterrorizado y no sabía si era por no encontrarlo o porque de verdad un incendio haya ocurrido. 

Se sentía desesperado por salir de ahí y calmar a Louis, el miedo que sentir por el lazo era tan fuerte, que Harry empezó a preocuparse.

No fue mucho en realidad, pero para Harry pareció una eternidad, cuando dejo de sentir el temor de Louis, pero aun así seguía preocupado, por su pequeño.

Salió y vio a sus vecinos subir por las escaleras de emergencia, pregunto por Louis, pero nadie lo vio y Harry pudo sentir terror al no encontrarlo, ni dentro de su piso, nadie lo vio, todos sus vecinos pensaban en que no se encontraban en casa ambos y Harry sintió una desesperación al no saber dónde estaba Louis.

Nadie de los vecinos supo quién encendió la alarma, nadie sabía, todos preguntaban pero todos parecían confundidos.

.   
.   
.

Cinco meses después.

Los omegas se encontraban lavándose como se les pedía, los betas que los vigilaban eran muy minuciosos, viendo que todos estuvieran completamente limpios, sin rastro de ningún bello.

Louis se había terminado de depilar sus piernas, le costaba un poco agacharse, el alfa que la noche anterior lo había usado, lo había lastimado y Louis tenía que aguantarse, era mejor soportar eso a los castigos que en aquella casa les hicieran.

-¿Necesitas ayuda Ni?— Escucho la voz de Zayn a tres duchas a la izquierda, Louis solo se mordió el labio.

-Sí, no puedo con las pantorrillas, me cuesta trabajo.

Louis miro por el rabillo del ojo, mientras se pasaba la pequeña toalla para secarse el cuerpo, cuidando que ninguno de los betas, le tomara demasiada importancia a lo dicho por Niall.

Una vez pasados los treinta minutos que se les daba, los betas los formaron en dos filas, nombrándolos por números.

-veintiocho. —Louis se movió y el beta de pelo castaño lo miro.

Lo reviso que todas las áreas estuviesen perfectamente limpias y sin ningún rastro de bello.

Louis salió y camino directo por su ropa, cada omega los tenían ordenados por altura y en sus secciones sus ropas ya estaba perfectamente bien dobladas. Termino de vestirse y una vez listo fue, con otro beta que los revisaba y les acomodaba bien las prendas y los volvían a revisar, sin pudor alguno. No podían quejarse o hacer el ademán de quitar las manos que rosaban sus pieles, no podían, porque con ello se ganaban mandarlos con alfas, alfas grotescos que en más de una ocasión intentaban marcar a alguno de esos omegas.

Louis había sido enviado a bailar, esa noche le tocaba bailar, pudo escuchar que Zayn había sido enviado de camarero, Troye un chico que llego el mismo día que ellos, estaría de barman. Louis solo rezaba para que, ninguno de esos estúpidos betas notara la ausencia de Niall.

Louis se dirigió con los otros seis que iban a participar en el show de baile y canto.

Cada omega traía nada de ropa; más que piezas que brillaban y unas tangas que solo les cubrían el pene, las mejillas de las nalgas solo los cubría un poco de tela, adornado con lentejuela de colores plata y oro; claro está que esto solo lo usaban quienes daban el espectáculo de canto.

Para los omegas que bailaban en él tubo, usaban tacones altos, con ropa que cubría sus penes y sus pezones.   
Pero siempre cubriendo sus cuellos con collares, esos collares eran los que permitían que cubrieran su marca y que los alfas, no intentaran marcarlos. Tal vez por ello era lo único que todos agradecían, que les cubrieran sus cuellos.

Louis trago grueso, odiaba bailar, odiaba bailar para esos hombres y mujeres, odiaba hacerlo, pero tenía que seguir aguantando, todo por Niall, tenían que sacarlo de ahí.

.   
.

Zayn se encontraba esperando a que Troye le entregara las bebidas que esas dos Alfas le habían pedido, se sentía algo asqueado por el aroma con el que esas dos lo habían tratado de marcar. Con la mirada busco a Kristen, una beta, pero no cualquier beta, aquella beta había sido capturada, por el simple hecho de ser bonita y a pesar de no ser omega, la hacían también salir a servir los caprichos de esos asquerosos alfas.

Ella era quien los ayudaba y más al enterarse que Niall se encontraba en estado, habían estado armando un plan, un plan que se llevaría a cabo en cuanto Perrie, otra beta llegara.

Troye llego con las bebidas.

-Louis ya va a salir, dice que pongas la mayor atención a la mesa tres. —Susurro y le entrego la última bebida.   
Zayn solo le sonrió y se giró para hacer entrega de las bebidas.

Las alfas intentaron retenerlo más, pero fue llamado. Caminando miro la mesa tres, pudo distinguir a Michael un Beta, quien era uno de los encargados de llevar a los alfas a sus mesas. Pudo notar que Michael miro en dirección a Troye y luego a él.

Pudo entender la señal y miro al hombre y claro, ese hombre había estado frecuentando el lugar, era del hombre que les había hablado hace tres semanas atrás Perrie.

Atendió a los Alfas y camino a la mesa donde aquel Alfa estaba acomodado esperando a que los bailarines salieran.

-Buenas noches. —Saludo Zayn, mientras batía suavemente sus pestañas.

El Alfa lo miro y le sonrió, Zayn sintió su bilis en la garganta.

-Dile al chico barman de los ojos bonitos, que lo de siempre. —Saco un puro y se lo puso en los labios y Zayn automáticamente saco un encendedor y encendió el puro.

-Gracias. —le agradeció y Zayn tomo aquello como señal, de que podía retirarse.

En su camino de regreso a la barra, varias manos se posaron en su trasero y Zayn, como siempre se tragó sus ganas de gritarles.

-El de la mesa tres, pide lo de siempre. —Troye miro el lugar y solo asintió.

Zayn miro a Kristen, ella se encontraba en las piernas de una alfa, que la tocaba sin pudor alguno y kristen solo miraba al escenario, el escenario donde tres omegas se encontraban comenzando a bailar su número. Troye le entrego la bebida e hizo su camino de regreso a la mesa de ese tipo, en su camino sintió una nalgada y algo fastidiado volteo y se encontró con unos ojos color verdes, supo en seguida que era Kristen.

-Algo más que se le ofrezca. —Sonrió al Alfa.

El Alfa miro su vaso y lo tomo, sin despegar su mirada de él.

-Una habitación contigo y el chico en estado. —Zayn disimulo y solo asintió.   
Camino con las piernas temblando, intento no empezar apestar, lo que menos quería era llamara la atención.   
Hizo su caminata hasta Michael.

-E-el...alfa de la mesa tres quiere una habitación conmigo y-y N—Se cortó el mismo, no entendí como era que ese hombre sabía de Niall y su estado.

Michael solo asintió y le tendió una de las llaves, dándole permiso de salir y llegar antes a la habitación.

Zayn todavía algo aturdido camino con la mano hecha puño. Sentía nervios, sentía que en cualquier momento terminaría vomitando.   
.   
.

Louis estaba presentando su número, pero odiaba con todo su ser que aunque no quisiera, los Alfas podían tocarlos y tirarles dinero.

Había visto Kristen ser sentada en las piernas de una Alfa, que la manoseaba sin pudor alguno y Kristen solo se dejaba y hacía algún moviente cuando ella sentía que era la ocasión. También pudo ver que Zayn se había retirado.   
Se concentró en terminar su baile, sin vomitar como casi siempre y fingir que le encantaba que le pusieran las manos en sus nalgas.

Su show termino y no tardó mucho en irse.

Mientras que ellos no habían sido llamados les habían dado permiso de irse a sus habitaciones, no sin antes quitarse las prendas, caminaron desnudos hasta sus habitaciones, encontrándose con dos betas y un alfa, que traían consigo a un omega en brazos.

-Abran la puerta omegas— El alfa les ordeno y unos de los omegas abrió la puerta.

Los betas y el Alfa entraron antes que ellos, dejaron al omega en la cama donde Louis dormía, lo que significaba tenía que compartir cama desde ahora con él.

-Omega 28, debes esperar a que despierte él ya sabe en dónde está, pero tuvimos que volver a sedarlo. —   
Louis solo asintió y tomo su ropa y se la puso rápido, intentando no maldecir por sentir la mirada del alfa en ellos seis.

Los betas y el Alfa salieron, no sin antes toquetearlos un poco, porque bueno eran hombres con necesidades y nunca nadie, les habían prohíbo no hacerlo.   
Una vez el Omega despierto los seis pudieron encontrase con un omega y no cualquier omega, aquel omega era el hijo de un importante empresario y no solo eso, era el omega de Luke Hemmings.

.   
.   
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Errores ortográficos y gramaticales pueden comentar, disculpen una vez tenga mayor tiempo arreglaré todo.
> 
> Infinitas gracias por leer 🍁


	5. T R E S

Zayn se encontraba sentado en la cama, Niall estaba a su lado, ambos intentando no romper en llanto.   
El Alfa entro Niall solo intento contener un gemido y Zayn solo respiro profundamente, intentando tranquilizarse.

-¡Omegas!—Ambos lo miraron e intentaron ponerse de pie, pero ambos se sentían tan débiles que sus piernas eran gelatinas.

Camino hasta ellos, pero su mirada estaba clavada en Niall.

-N-no al él no le hagas nada, hazme todo lo que quieras a mí. A él no le haga nada. —Zayn prefería que abusara de él, hasta casi matarlo a que tocara a Niall, no a él que estaba llevando un embarazo de alto riesgo.

El alfa lo miro y le sonrió.

-No quiero hacerle nada omega, vine porque Perrie me mando. 

.   
.   
. 

Ashton, es Ashton el hijo de un importante empresario y sobre todo: Omega de Luke Hemmings, el mismo que ha luchado por la libertad y la igualdad entre Betas, Omegas y Alfas. Todos ahí se encuentran sorprendido.   
Gracias al Alfa de ese Omega, la compra de Omegas por todo el mundo se volvió un delito, las mujeres Omegas, Betas y Alfas, son libres de poder decidir si ellas quieren o no trabajar en lugares como esos. Gracias a él los y las Omegas tiene las mismas oportunidades, nadie es más que nadie, todo son tratados iguales. Pero ahora están en un lugar, un lugar donde las mujeres sí pueden ser libres de trabajar ahí, mientras los varones y algunos Betas y Alfas, son secuestrados y obligados a trabajar ahí, sin opciones de salir de ahí.

Ashton se movió con algo de dificultad, miro a su alrededor y todos pudieron notar su mandíbula tensarse y mirarlos a ellos. Louis con ayuda de otro chico se acercaron a él y le tendieron lo que era su pijama, con su número bordado en la parte delantera.

-N-no hace falta que me expliquen en donde me encuentro...yo antes escape de aquí...-El rostro del omega se reflejó un deje de tristeza y lágrimas surcaron de sus ojos, apretando la ropa.

Los demás solo pudieron rodearlo y ayudarlo a vestirse. Ashton se dejó, no se sentía con la fuerza para oponerse y de todas formas lo agradecía, sabía lo que pasaba si él no estaba vestido, así que se dejó y solo esperaron a que de nuevo los Betas llegaran para verificar que estuvieran vestidos, para encerrarlos.

¿Cómo si pudieran escapar? Ashton se rio lamentablemente por dentro, porque nadie había ha podido escapara de ahí, nadie. A excepción de él.

La puerta se abrió dejando pasar a Zayn y Niall, ambos ya con sus ropas puestas 

.   
.   
. 

Unas horas atrás.

-No quiero hacerle nada omega, vine porque Perrie me mando.

Ambos Omegas enmudecieron al escuchar el nombre de la chica, salir de los labios de aquel hombre.

-Niall las únicas dos formas de que salgas de aquí es muerto o que te compren—El hombre dijo sin pizca de estar bromeando.

Ambos siguieron callados y Alfa prefirió seguir hablando, ya que ninguno de esos dos Omegas parecía poder hablar.

-No puedes fingir una muerte, porque desde lo que ocurrió hace un par de años con un Omega, ya no se fían que los Omegas de verdad se mueren—Vio al Omega en estado tomar una bocanada de aire—. Por ello tendré que recurrir a comprarte. Yo seré el comprador, tendremos que tratar tu estado de forma secreta, no podemos correr aún a las autoridades, esta gente es muy hábil en menos de un segundo desaparecerán de la isla. 

Zayn se mantenía escuchando, se mantenía ahí procesando todo lo que había dicho. Niall aún parecía no poder creer, el cuerpo de Niall, se encontraba con leves temblores.

-Así que Niall ¿estás de acuerdo con esta compra?—Pregunto el Alfa, aquel hombre que no era más que otro alfa ¿Cómo podría Niall aceptar algo así?

-Perrie estará constantemente visitándote, una de sus informantes, será quien estará contigo, ella es una Omega, es reportera, pero se mantiene escondida al igual que tú, el dueño de este lugar la quiere ver muerta, no importa en qué parte del globo terráqueo esta.

-¿C-cuál es su nombre?—Zayn pudo decir algo, después de dejar de sentirse sofocado por todo lo que ese hombre había dicho.

-Camila, Camila Cabello es su nombre—Ambos omegas se miraron, sabían bien quien era esa chica.

-Y-yo acepto, mientras sea para que mi cachorro este bien, confío en usted y Perrie—Niall por fin, se había animado hablar.

El Alfa y Niall, se mantuvieron cambiando miradas, hasta que el Alfa acepto con un asentimiento con la cabeza.

-Está bien, hare de una vez todo, seguro mañana te deja ir conmigo—El alfa los miro—. No pueden decirle a nadie, parece ser que un Omega varón es quien delato a Camila, hace unos meses atrás.

Tanto Zayn como Niall, solo atinaron asentir.

Dejaron pasar los minutos y una vez, que la hora que aquel hombre había pagado, se retiró, sin antes mirarlos y despedirse, con asentimiento de cabeza.   
Zayn y Niall dejaron el cuarto, como si hubiera sido ocupado, y esperaron ambos a que los Betas se los llevaran.   
Ambos con el mismo pensamiento, que todo estuviera saliera bien.

.   
.   
. 

La mañana llego, una mañana donde todos fueron despertados y de nuevo hubo revisión, se les entrego una toalla, la barra de jabón y una botella de champo de tamaño chico, con eso en manos cada Omega varón fue desvestidos, por los Betas y para desgracia de muchos, fueron más que manoseados.

Louis fue uno de ellos, el Beta que siempre que le tocaba en su sección, era quien se aprovechaba cuando estaba desnudo, y le hacía de todo.   
Louis solo aguantaba, porque de lo contrario sería echado con los que menos quería. 

Ashton también había sido toqueteado por todos los Betas. Sonreían y habían dicho cosas de un total desagrado "ves putita, regresaste donde es tu verdadero lugar..." "Por fin dejaste de fingir tener un Alfa, has regresado de dónde eres..." "Ves como tú no mereces un solo hombre, tu eres de todos y no de uno solo..." Y Ashton solo se dejó, mientras más y más lágrimas caían de sus preciosos ojos.

Niall se había librado de que lo tocaran, llevaba la toalla a modo de que ocultara, el bulto que había comenzado a formarse. Troye iba de tal manera, que tapaba al otro, sin que se viera de forma sospechosa.

Las duchas fueron encendidas, todas al mismo tiempo y todos los Omegas empezaron a tomar el baño. Esta vez fue turno de Louis en ayudar a Niall a tallarse las piernas.

-Lou—La voz de Niall amortiguada un poco por el agua que caí—. Pez mando a un Alfa por mí, me comprara, me llevaran aún lugar donde seré tratado de forma discreta, por seguridad de todos ustedes. Camila está viva.

Louis dejo de tallar, en el instante en que escucho el nombre de aquella Omega, la reportera que se habían llevado y luego se habían enterado que había muerto.

-¿C-cómo? ¿Quién te dijo eso?—Pregunto con un hilo de voz.

-El Alfa que mando a Pez, a Z y a mí nos explicó eso—Ambos susurraban—. El hombre me comparara, es la única manera de salir de aquí, sin tener que estar muerto.

Louis miro al irlandés y pudo ver que tenía miedo, si lo que el hombre que Pez, había manado era cierto, Louis iba a confiar en ello.

-Tranquilo Ni, todo saldrá bien—Sonrió, tratando de tranquilizar al otro—. Debes estar tranquilo, no es bueno para el cachorro que estén intranquilo. Confiemos en que el hombre que envió Pez, es quien te salvara de este horrible lugar.

Niall lo miro. Louis pudo sentir, que había dejado de estar tenso, le regalo una sonrisa, porque era lo que más necesitaba. 

.   
.   
. 

Nadie sabía nada, nadie.

Ni porque, más hombre y mujeres se había reunido, en busca de los Omegas y Betas desaparecidos. Todos eran buscados, por sus parejas, familiares y hasta amigos. Es como si de repente la tierra se los hubiera tragado un día a todos esos desaparecidos.

-A mí nadie me va a venir a decir, que no piensan que esto es una clase de secuestro—Luke quien estaba planeando por sus propias manos quemar ese lugar, el lugar donde nada más no hacían nada.

Como si la vida de los que habían reportado como desaparecidos, no valiese nada.

Ya no pensaban quedarse callados y esperando, Luke sabía que algo andaba mal cuando después de ir a reportar a su pareja como desaparecida, se enteró que no era el único caso, nop, no lo era. Y ahí seguían sin hacer nada.

Varios famosos estaban ahí, entre ellos Harry Styles, un famoso cantante. Creía que era puro marketing lo de él, pero al verlo pudo asegurar algo.

No lo estaba y era enserio.

El gobierno sabía de esto y seguía sin hacer nada ¿entonces su apoyo a su campaña apoyando a Omegas y Betas? Esto era un verdadera burla, burla a lo que el creyó sentirse apoyado, pero parecía que solo fingían apoyarlo frente a las cámaras y el pueblo.

-Bien como ellos no planean ayudarnos, tendremos que ser nosotros mismos quienes nos demos respuestas, del paradero de nuestras parejas secuestradas— Luke hablo ante todos lo que estaban de acuerdo con él.

Se habían reunido en un lugar, un lugar que ni el mismo Luke creí ser seguro, pero era eso o nada, a seguir sin dar respuestas. Eran pocos los oficiales que de verdad estaban interesados en esto, eran pocos los investigadores que estaban ayudando. Porque ya no creían ni en sus gobiernos.

-No les voy a mentir, pero creó que aquel lugar donde obligan a los Omegas varones y algunos Betas por su buena apariencia a tener sexo, con alfas. Nunca fue cerrado como yo creí—Luke pudo escuchar el jadeo en asombro a lo dicho—. Me atrevo a decir que a los que encerraron en la cárcel, realmente jamás tuvieron nada que ver.

Los murmullos se hacen presentes, las miradas de asombro aún siguen ahí, pares de ojos lo miran; reprochando que todo lo que está pasando, tal vez sea culpa de él.

Pero ahora no tenía tiempo de pensar si era o no su culpa, la prioridad era encontrar a todos esos desparecidos. Iba demostrar de nuevo que tan mierda sigue el mundo.

-Sabemos que todo comienza en cuanto la reportera Camila Cabello, es la primer desaparecida después de haber escrito en su columna sobre sus sospechas a los grandes empresarios y entre otras masas de gente de la socialite y los gobiernos—Los murmullo paran cuando la voz de uno de los presentes, se hace notar—. Si nos ponemos a hacer memoria, ella hablo de que estaba más que él lo cierto que esta gente no se iba aquedar de brazos cruzados aceptando estas nuevas leyes en todo el mundo.

-Ella afirmo, que seguro iban hacer de la suyas, que más que un hombre o líder de cierto país iba a respaldar todo esto.

Luke miro al dueño de la voz, conocía aquel chico, sabía que era un compositor éxito, si no mal recordaba provenía de Canadá.

-Tienen razón Shawn—Le sonrió al chico y este le devolvió la sonrisa—. Si nos ponemos a investigar bien, todo lo que dije anteriormente dejara de sonar tan descabellado ¿no lo creen?

-Yo no creo que tengamos que dudar de Luke Hemmings, creó que no es momento para dudar, digo si algo hiciera con malas intenciones estaría echando a la basura, todo por lo que trabajo y lucho en sus campañas por Omegas y Betas—La voz de Harry se había hecho presente.

.   
.   
. 

Niall se encontraba respirando o intentando respirar de forma normal, se sentía nervioso, las palmas de sus manos le sudaba y agradecía que Louis estuviera a su lado, él era quien de forma muy sutil actuaba como todo un Omega necesitado de atención y despachaba a los Alfas que tenían, clarísimas intenciones en ir por él.

Pero era hora en la que Louis aún no salía de la habitación, se estaba empezando aponer más nervios, y para amolarla el Alfa que Perrie había mandado, aún no hacía acto de presencia.

No le gustaba nada, decidido con la bilis en su garganta se acercó a los Betas encargados. Como pudo tomo todo su auto control.

-El Omega 28 lleva más de lo permitido en la habitación, B13 y yo necesito ocuparla—Ambos Betas miraron el lugar y luego a él—. No estaría aquí parado pidiendo si de verdad, no necesitara esa habitación.

Los Betas caminaron hasta el pasillo de las habitaciones, cerciorándose que sí, ahí se encontraba todavía el Omega 28. Sin vacilar más abrieron alarmándose ante lo que aquel Alfa estaba intentando hacer.

Niall por su parte fue golpeado por la peste que el cuarto emanaba, podía sentir el miedo de Louis mediante el olor. Sus ojos se ampliaron ante la imagen frente a sus ojos. Se soltó a llorar. La imagen frente a él, era tremendamente repúgnate.

Aquel alfa, no solo había abusado de manera violente en aquel omega, había tenido todas las intenciones de morderlo y matarlo.

Los Betas como pudieron intentaron quitar al hombre que estaba segado por la excitación la ira. Más y más Betas llegaron a la habitación. Niall se encontró siendo arrastrado por dos Betas, mientras miraba como un Beta cargaba el cuerpo de Louis y se perdía por otro pasillo.

El pasillo que los llevaba lejos de ese maldito lugar. El lugar donde, Omegas salían muerto y llevados para un posible entierro u otra cosa, que Niall jamás se atrevió a seguir imaginando.   
-El Omega 28 estará fuera—Uno de los Betas informo a la Beta encargada de las ropas—. Y este el 13 será regresado, él fue testigo de todo.

-Está bien, calmare al 13 y lo mandare a ayudarme con las cosas.   
La Beta lo miro y lo tomo del brazo, arrastrándolo hasta donde era lo que ella, llamaba su oficina. Lo sentó en el sillón que se encontraba ahí.

-Ten toma esto—Le entrego lo que parecía ser su pijama—. Sera mejor que te pongas algo más cómodo.

Niall asintió, fue más consiente y noto que cuerpo no temblaba, tal vez era que ahí dentro no olía nada y eso ayudo, a calmarse y el hecho de que la mujer frente a él, emanaba un aura tranquilizador. En todo casi Niall estaba más tranquilo y esperaba que Louis estuviera siendo atendido ya.

Se cambió lo más rápido que pudo, dejo la ropa que uso en su rezago. La Beta volvió y traí consigo una humeante taza de té.

-Leí que eres irlandés, pero vistes en Londres y luego en Canadá, creí que una buena taza de té te calmaría más.   
Niall solo pudo sonreír. Tomo la taza de té que le ofreció y sorbió un poco, el aroma lo relajo más.

-No te preocupes, el Omega 28 se recuperara.

-E-eso espero—Sonto un suspiro y se dispuso a bebes, más del té—. Gracias por el té.

La Beta sol hizo un sonido cercano al "Hm" y se sentó en su silla, mirando al chico sentado en su sillón.

-He notado que has subido un poco de peso.

Niall sintió como su alma dejo su cuerpo, por unos míseros segundos, intento disimular que lo dicho no lo afecto, ni un poco.

-Sí, creó que si he subido un poco, será mejor que me ponga hacer rutina de ejercicio.

Ella lo miro y solo asintió con la cabeza.   
-Sí, antes de que los Alfas empiecen a querer quejarse. 

Niall solo sonrió y bebió más de su té.   
Maldita sea ¿Dónde está el alfa mandado por Perrie?

.   
. 

Louis se sentía entumecido, los lugares donde aquel hombre asqueroso había golpeado, empezaban a doler. Había pensado que moriría en cualquier momento.

Su Omega se sentía peor, aterrado, parecía haberse escondido, sintió terror cuando el hombre quiso quitarle el colla y morderlo.

Louis y su Omega solo querían a Harry.   
-Vamos a tranquilizarlo—Escucho voces y murmullos, pero aún seguía sintiéndose aturdido por todo, un dolor de cabeza—. Parece que el collar fue ajustado un poco más, por el propio omega.

Louis sentía dolor de cabeza.

Quería a Harry.

Quería estar en sus brazos y que lo abraza, mientras lo envuelve con su roma, y lo calman a él y a su Omega.   
Se sentía tan cansando, tan mal, que se sentía capaz de poder llorar, a ese punto, ya no sabía si quería seguir viviendo.

Cada día era más doloroso y las patillas que los hacían tomar, para que no sufrieran por la marca, lo mareaban cada día más y más. Las dos pastillas que en sus días le tocaba tomar, para evitar que le pasara algo más a Niall. Le provocaban mucho insomnio.

Callo dormido.

Mientras dormía, pudo escuchar a Harry, diciendo que todo estaría bien.   
Pero ya no sabía si era un sueño, su cabeza tratando de tranquilizarlo a él y a su Omega, o de plano, ya estaba llegando a su límite. Sea lo que fuera, Louis ya no podía seguir fingiendo estar bien, nop, no. Ya no podía.

.   
.   
. 

Harry se había sentido inquieto, pero no tanto como ahora, una opresión en su pecho se instaló, podía sentir el miedo y la angustia de Louis, por medio de su lazo. No sabía que pasaba, pero sentirlo a ese punto, lo iba a terminar matando.

Estaba agradecido que Luke estuviera con ellos, pero no podía seguir esperando paciente, no podía.

Pero no era el único, claro que no, Shawn últimamente había estado más pálido y era por lo mismo, su Omega lo estaba afectando, tenían que actuar con más rapidez, o si no terminarían volviéndose locos, antes de encontrar a sus parejas.

-¡Tsk!—Chasqueo con la lengua, no podía seguir intentando seguir en esa posición, le molestaba algo—. Tenemos que movernos, Shawn está a nada de colapsar.

Luke lo miro y era cierto, había notado al Alfa tener lo que parecía ser fiebre, pero él no se quejaba. Liam otro Alfa conocido de, bueno Harry ya no recuerda de quien es conocido, había llegado hace unos tres minutos, parecía traer algo bueno.

-Parece que hemos contactado con Edwards.

Luke y Harry se miraron, esa persona que se hacía llamar Edwards era, quien se había comunicado con ellos. Según lo que les dijo brevemente fue, que ella podía ayudarlos.

.   
. 

Se encontraban en lo que ellos, llamaban su escondite, no estaban todos, porque a esa apunto ya no sabían en quienes confiar, habían muchos que ofrecían tales cantidades de dinero por confesar lo que ellos hacía, con tal de que les facilitaran la búsqueda de sus parejas desparecidas. Ellos entendían la desesperación, pero no estaban dispuestos a ser detenidos, a cambio de nada de información y menos ayuda. Luke sabía que no se podía confiar en nadie, del gobierno.

-Marco hace un par de minutos a mi casa, se reportó como Edward, dice que quiere que nos reunamos, se encuentra aquí en L.A—Dejo en el centro el celular—. Me dijo que enviara un mensaje, para el punto de reunión y la hora.

La verdad es que los cuatro Alfas ahí, ya no sabían en quien confiar, y esta persona Edwards, parecía ser buena opción.

-Está bien, esperemos su llamada, pero igual sigamos trabajando—Luke los miro y los otro sol asintieron   
Resoplaron, habían obtenido muy pocas cosas, unas evidencias de algunas cámaras de seguridad, sin que personas con poder se enteraran. Porque oh sí, les habían dicho que ciertos empresarios, tenían una restricción con Omegas ya enlazados, por acoso u ofrecimiento de dinero a cambio de una noche sexual. Por ello, tenían mucho más cuidado con ir a pedir revisar las cámaras, de alguna casa o tiendas céntricas.

Edificios como en donde Harry habitaba con su pareja, era difícil, porque por alguna extraña razón, los secuestradores, no entraban por la entrada principal, y en las azoteas las cámaras casi no había. 

.   
. 

Perrie se encontraba sentada en la cama del lugar donde se hospedaba, bajo el nombre de Janet Smith. Le había costado un poco de trabajo, contactarse con los Alfas que estaban llevando acabo su propia investigación, se sentía bien al saber que ellos no confiaban en los demás.

Había mandado a Calum por Niall, su prioridad era sacar al Omega de ese lugar, sabía que estaba llevando un embarazo de alto riesgo y tenerlo ahí, no era seguro. Tenía que encontrar la forma en la que acabara descubriendo al dueño de ese maldito lugar.

Su teléfono sonó y reconoció el número.   
-¿Qué pasa? Espero y sean buenas noticias—Dijo una vez atendió la llamada.

-Acabo de recoger al Omega, estaré viajando al lugar—La voz de Alfa se hizo escuchar fuerte y clara—.El Omega sigue dormido.

-Está bien, de todas maneras Camila está ahí—Recorrió la habitación con la mirada—. La doctora Billie está ahí también, ella ayudara con el embarazo.   
-Está bien, nos vemos pronto-

Ella solo dijo un "Mh" y ambos colgaron.

-Esta vez hare que de verdad todos se fundan en la cárcel –susurro para ella misma.

Tomo de nuevo el celular y tecleo un mensaje, con hora y dirección donde harían el encuentro. 

.   
. 

Niall había estado esperando en aquel lugar junto a la Beta, después de lo que pareció una eternidad, ella se paró y lo dejo ahí, bajo llave.

El solo rio, no se creí con la fuerza de hacer algo y menos en su condición.   
Después de un rato la Beta entro seguido del encargado de aquel sucio lugar y otro hombre, un hombre que reconoció al instante. El Alfa que había enviado Perrie.

-Mire para su suerte él está aquí— La Beta informo y solo miro al otro hombre—. Esta con ropa limpia.   
-Eta bien, entonces haremos el papeleo, para que pueda llevarse a su Omega   
Ante lo último Niall sintió escalofríos, él no era el omega de nadie, más que de Shawn, recordó que todo esto era por el bien de su bebé y porque confiaba en aquella beta rubia.

-Está bien, entre más rápido mejor—El alfa que lo iba comprar, hablo por fin.   
-Muy bien Señor. Robert, solo firmemos aquí y tiene que firmar aquí, que su adquisición, se encuentra en muy buenas condiciones.

Niall sintió asco de cómo se referían a ellos, era lo más asqueroso, tenía ganas de vomitar en ese instante, todos ahí eran un asco de seres humanos, ahí no existía ni un poco de respeto, se rio ante lo último. Claro que en ese lugar nunca, iba existir tal cosa, y menos si secuestraban a puros omegas varones.   
-Muye bien Señor. Robert todo está en orden, puede llevárselo—Niall los miro y trago grueso, quería salir de ahí, pero se sentía con miedo—. Omega, él ahora es tu dueño, tienes que ir con él.

Niall solo asintió y se paró como pudo.

-Bueno Omega, vámonos, no me gusta seguir esperando.

Niall asintió y se apresuró a llegar hasta el hombre.

-Bueno gracias—Ambos salieron del lugar, Niall se sentía un poco inquieto y algo nostálgico, a los chicos que había conocido ahí, ahora no podría despedirse d ellos, no sabría qué pasaría con Louis, Zayn, el pequeño Troye y Ashton quien se había allegado a ellos y lo había ayudado.

-Por tus amigos no te preocupes, Perrie tiene la intención de cuando vuelva hablar con ellos, ella estará visitándote para saber sobre tu condición—El alfa después de mucho rato hablo, y de alguna manera lo tranquilizo.

-Está bien gracias.

Salieron en un coche y Niall pudo ver por fin el exterior, estaba rodeado de pura vegetación y el ambiente olía amar, se sorprendió al ver que se encontraban en un lugar muy cerca del mar. Subieron aún Barco y Niall, supuso que ahí no era una playa

-¿Dónde estábamos?—Se atrevió preguntar al hombre sentado frente a él.

El Alfa miro a Niall y sonrió, era hora de ponerlo al día.

-Estamos en parte del océano pacifico, para ser más específico en el mar de ross—Los ojos de Niall se abrieron de par en par—. Ya que estaremos conviviendo por un tiempo y espero que sea poco, soy Calum Hood, pero no me trates con formalidades, solo dime Calum .

El hombre de ahora nombre Calum le sonrió a Niall. Niall solo pudo sonreír, un poco más relajado, estaban saliendo de aquel lugar para poder llevar un embarazo más calmado. 

.   
.   
. 

Zayn se enteró que un Alfa se había llevado a Niall, por la forma en como describió uno de los chicos al hombre, adivino que era el mismo que Perrie había mandado.

Ahora su otra preocupación era Louis, aún lo tenían fuera, y no había vuelto los tres días seguidos, después de incidente, empezaba a ponerse un poco ansioso, temía porque algo malo le hubiera pasado.

-Tranquilízate un poco Zayn, veras que estará bien—Kristen le había dicho, mientras estaban comiendo.

Ashton llego y se sentó junto a Troye.   
-Tienen razón cálmate, él está bien. Las malas noticias vuelan rápido y de todas formas, los Betas que se lo llevaron, aún no han vuelto.

Zayn lo miro y suspiro, tenían razón tenía que calmarse un poco, suspiro y asintió.

-Lo único bueno, es que Niall ya no está aquí.

Ashton calmo con eso al omega y sonrió, miro de reojo y vio a varios Betas entrar, entre ellos uno que había salido con Louis.

No se emocionen ni nada, pero creó que hoy sabremos que paso con Louis.   
Uno de los Betas camino hasta la mesa donde estaban. Toco el hombro de Ashton y este solo se estremeció.

-Sígueme omega 12

Ashton solo se paró y les sonrió y siguió al Beta, perdiéndose en la puerta. 

.   
. 

Liam había recibido un mensaje y en cuanto lo abrió, no tardó mucho en decirles a los otros, Cara y Lauren estaban ahí paradas, escuchando atentamente lo que Liam leía, Luke estaba sentado con el ceño fruncido, mirando sus uñas, despintadas, desde que Ashton había desparecido, se negó a arreglarse el esmalte.

Harry miraba igual sus uñas y sus zapatos, quería confiar y tener esperanzas con este tal Edwards. Shawn tenía como último recurso en confiar en aquella persona, se sentía como en un pozo sin salida, sentía a su Omega incomodó y su propio Alfa, intentando rasgar y correr, en busca de Niall. 

-Bueno será mejor que se decida quienes irán, no puede ir uno, solo—La voz de cara se hizo escuchar—. No podemos confiar en esta persona.   
Dua entro a la sala o si se podía llamara eso sala, junto con Kendall; una famosa aboga y omega de Cara.

-Yo iré con ellos, seré la abogado que estará con ustedes presente—Declaro Kendall.

-Está bien, creo que sería buena idea que fueran Luke, Liam y Ross—El último nombrado aún no había llegado, había salido por unas cosas.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. 

.   
. 

2 horas después

Liam, Kendall, Ross y Luke caminaban con cuidado, por el lugar, había entrado a un restaurante, mientras seguían al mesero que los dirigía a su mesa, mientras más y más se acercaban, pudieron distinguir a una mujer, de la rededor unos veinte cinco años de edad, su cabellera rubia. Era una mujer que a distancia se distinguía, y no tanto por su forma de vestir, emanaba un aura, como si se tarara de una Alfa pura sangre.

Perrie vio acercarse al mesero junto con otros tres y una chica, ella parecía muy imponente, su presencia en aquel lugar se distinguía mucho, desde la forma de caminar, la vista a frente, sin duda era una chica muy bonita y con mucha parecencia. Sonrió al reconocer a Luke, eran ellos y por fin se sintió que podía respirar.

El mesero les indico que tomara asiento, y ella les sonrió, una vez el mesero se fue, Perrie se permitió hablar. 

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Perrie Edwards—Hablo dirigiéndose a los que se encontraban en la mesa.

Liam hizo un pequeño ruido con la garganta, sonriendo.

-El gusto es nuestro. Liam Payne—Estiro la mano y Perrie la estrecho con una amable sonrisa—. Perdón por no avisarte por medio de mensaje que vendía acompañado.

Ella sonrió aún más y negó con la cabeza.   
-No, está bien. Hubiera sido raro para mí, que hubieras asistido solo.

Liam asintió con la cabeza.

-Es bueno saberlo, eres inteligente Perrie—Kendall se acomodó mejor en su asiento estiro su mano—. Soy Kendall Jenner, abogada.

Perrie sonrió y estrecho su mano con gusto.

-El gusto es mío.

Ross quien hasta el momento se mantuvo solo mirando, sonrió a Perrie y también estiro su mano.

-Ross Lynch, Veterinario—Perrie sonrió y estrecho su mano.

-Luke Hemmings—Sonrió aquella mujer, se le hacía conocida, pero no recordaba porque. Estiro su mano.   
Ella lo miro y sonrió y estrecho su mano.

-El gusto es mío.

Una vez todos se presentaron, pidieron un postre, ya que bueno ninguno se sentía con ánimos de pedir algo de comer.

-Estoy infiltrada por mi propia cuenta, digamos que no trabajo para nadie, más que solo para la justicia—Dejo su tenedor aun lado—. Desde que supe que algo andaba mal, cuando de repente el gobierno acepto por lo que Luke trabajo, supuse que algo andaba mal. 

-Fue demasiado sospechoso, que aceptaran eso de forma tan rápida. Tienes mucha razón—Kendall concordó con Perrie.

-Sí, demasiado y después lo que paso con las primeras desapariciones. Me entere de ellas porque mi pareja, trabajaba en el F.B.I y les prohibieron hablar de ello—De repente el semblante de Perrie cambio a uno más nostálgico.

-Sabía que también parte de ellos tenían que ver—Ross soltó con molestia. 

-Gracias a la ayuda de Camila, porque ella está viva—Un jadeo de asombro se escuchó y Perrie solo sonrió—. Ella descubrió que es un empresario quien lleva acabo este sucio negocioso. Solo que no pudo descubrir quién era, ella casi fue asesinada.

-Eso deja en claro, que esa persona mandado a matarla, para que ella no saliera a decir, lo que acabase de descubrir.

-Eso es lo mismo que mi pareja, me había dicho—Tomo un poco de su pastel y comió—. Ella quiso seguir lo que Camila había descubierto, una vez que la rescatamos. Pero ellos siguieron, hasta conseguir matarla.

Perrie soltó por fin, que ellos habían matado a su pareja.

-Yo quise seguir esto, por todo lo que han hecho, por lo que han ocasionado y porque me quitaron a mi pequeño mundo—Soltó Perrie con nostalgia y los miro.

Pudieron ver sus ojos algo brillosos, se imaginaban que el recuerdo seguirá siendo doloroso. Pero ahí estaba frente a ellos, mostrándose con mucha determinación. Con ese brillo en ella, ese brillo de justiciero y determinación.   
-Me logre infiltrar en ese lugar, he podido ver desafortunadamente. Me entere que Ashton había sido secuestrado y me puse a buscarte y afortunadamente vi a Liam junto a ti Luke, supuse que estaban moviéndose por su cuenta. 

-¿Ya sabes quién es?—La pregunta de Luke no tardo.

Perrie hizo una mueca y soltó un suspiro.

-No, sé que es un hombre muy importante en el mundo de empresarios—Los miro y luego saco un pequeño papel de su cartera—. Eso que está ahí es un símbolo, pero aún no he obtenido información.

Kendall miro aquel extraño rombo, con un círculo en medio y dos letras un K y L pero la ele se encontraba alrevés. 

-Es extraño que la letra la tenga al revés—Comento Ross, mirando el logo.

-Sí, he hecho muchas relaciones con referencia a las letras y encontré varios cosas, una de ellas es la marca de una botella en Suecia—Saco su celular y mostro la imagen con la botella—. Pero ellos demostraron que no tenían nada que ver, ya que ellos en su logo solo usan las letras y el rombo y el circulo no tienen nada que ver con ellos.

-Hasta ahora no me había podido seguir moviendo, tenía que sacar aun Omega de ahí que se encontraba en estado—Dio un resoplido—. Aparte no podía seguir haciendo esto sola, fue un alivio poder dar con ustedes.

Kendall la miro y se recargo en el respaldo de la silla.

-¡Mierda! Esto es mucho, las admiro a ustedes tres por haber hallado esto ustedes solas—Soltó con amargura—. El gobierno y toda es mierda, no sirven de nada. Solo saben poner palabras en sus bocas y llenarse de muchas cosas, que jamás han hecho.

-Todos ellos era obvio que jamás aceptarían la igualdad entre Alfas, Betas y Omegas—Ross miro su servilleta con decepción—. Entonces tal vez, eso de haber liberado a los cincuenta de Omegas, nunca fue cierto.

-Cierto, solo salieron a decir y llenarse la boca de que por fin habían hecho, pero jamás mostraron pruebas—Soltó con amargura Liam, al recordar cuando salió todo eso en noticias, por todos lados.

Luke solo empuño sus manos, se sentía estúpido por haberles creído, no solo habían engañado a los demás, le habían visto la cara y habían sido unos falsos todo ese tiempo.

-Tu solo dinos que debemos hacer, ya estoy cansado de seguir enterándome, que todos los que me ofrecieron ayuda, solo fuera por mera conveniencia—Luke hablo, tenía el ceño fruncido. 

.   
.   
. 

Ashton había entrado al lugar donde el Beta lo guiaba o más bien lo arrastraba con el brazo. Ashton solo quería tirarse a llorar, ese maldito pasillo sabía a donde lo estaba llevando.

Los recuerdos azotaron en su mente, todos esos recuerdos, empezaron a invadirlo.

Unos años atrás.

Ashton con apenas seis años de edad, había entendido poco. La separación de sus padres y el ser llevado a vivir con su padre. Su padre casi nunca estaba con él.

Recordaba que su papá no tenía un trabajo importante recuera haberlo visto como barrendero, aquello nunca lo avergonzó, recuerda que presumía en la escuela al héroe, de que las calles estuvieran limpias, su padre era ese héroe.

Después a los doce años, su padre dejo ser vestir con su uniforme, y poco a poco empezó a usar camisas, pantalones de vestir, claro que toda esa ropa era de segunda mano, pero eso nadie lo sabía solo Ashton quien guardaba el secreto, porque veía a su padre muy contento, vistiendo aquello y trabajando en un súper lugar, como su padre lo había llamado.

A los quince años, todo había cambiado, su padre había dejado de vestir ropa de segunda mano. Ahora compraba ropa en tiendas y también a él le compraba ropa, se habían mudado de aquel barrio bajo. Ashton nunca había visto el lugar donde vivía malo, pero después de llegar ese lugar con casas enormes, y lujos dentro de la suya, su casita era cosa de nada, a lado de ellas.

A los quince años, entendió que su papá se había vuelto alguien muy importante, tan importante que volvieron a mudarse a una casa mucho más grande. Pero también dejo de verlo, lo lleno de cosas, pero jamás se detuvo a hablar con el sobre su Animal. No hasta que cumplió la madurez, que su naturaleza se revelo.

Nadie nunca hablo con él sobre eso.   
Los adultos en la escuela, solo explicaban lo básico.

Nadie nunca le dijo, que hacer si resultaba ser un Omega, nadie.   
Pensó que decirle a su padre resolvería el problema y tal vez lo hizo.

Su error fue no haberse dado cuenta, no haberse fijado más allá de lo que su padre hacía y lo obligo hacer.   
Su primera vez, fue con un socio de su padre.

La segunda fue con un político.   
La tercera vez fue la peor, su padre lo llevo a ese maldito lugar, dejándolo ahí. Presumiendo a su hijo omega y dejándolo, solo para servir a sus más cercanos.

Ashton quiso más de una vez morir, intento el suicidio y eso fue peor, entre dos Betas abusaron de él, cuando aún se encontraba en reposo.

No les importo y mucho menos a su padre.

Pasaron por lo menos cinco años, cinco años, hasta que se atrevió a salir de ahí, así se arriesgara, lo iba hacer.   
Lo logro; fingió su muerte. Fingió con tal de salir de ahí.

Pensó que no sobre viviría, pero unas personas solo ayudaron y lo llevaron al refugio de Omegas y Betas. El conto su historia y el líder siguió luchando por los derechos de los Betas y Omegas varones.

Nunca creyó que ahí encontraría un lugar, su lugar y mucho menos enamorarse de aquel hombre, el hombre que luchaba por Omegas varones, aquel Alfa de nombre Luke Hemmings. 

. 

Ashton quería llorar, quería dejarse caer ahí en ese sucio pasillo, quería hacerse bolita, quería a Luke. Su omega quería que su Alfa los protegiera y Ashton, solo quería sentirse bien.

-S-suéltame, no quiero déjame—Soltó entre sollozos.

Quería que el Beta lo dejara, quería que lo soltara, pero su agarre se hizo más fuerte.

-Deja de lloriquear maldito omega, vas a venir quieras o no—El beta nunca se detuvo.

Ashton no quería, ya no quería volver a servir a esos hombres. 

. 

Louis había despertado, estaba solo en aquella habitación de color blanco, podía oler el lugar a desinfectante y medicamentos. 

Arrugo su nariz, ante el aroma a medicamentos, no le agradaba para nada. Miro bien el lugar y noto tres camillas más, estaban vacías y afuera parecía ser un pasillo.

Tenía sed y ahí no había nada de agua, con cuidado se irguió en la camilla. Se quitó la sabana de encima y con cuidado, empezó a bajar de ella.

Una vez sus pies tocaron el suelo, sintió escalofríos por todo su cuerpo. Pero aun así con cuidado empezó a dar pequeños paso, pasos que se sentían un poco pesados. Como pudo llego hasta la puerta y observo que el pasillo lucia demasiado solo, tan solo que daba aspecto a películas de terror. Tomo la perilla, girándola, notando en medo de la acción la puerta estaba con seguro.

-¡Mierda!—Soltó con enojo y la garganta le raspo, necesitaba tomar agua y con urgencia.

Camino de vuelta a su camilla, le dolía el cuerpo, le dolía el cuello. Recordó por que se encontraba ahí, tuvo ganas de vomitar, pero aunque quisiera, no tenía nada en el estómago.

Regreso hasta la camilla y se dejó caer en ella.

Daba igual si moría ahí, realmente no tenía esperanzas de nada.

Y luego rompió el llanto, sabía que podía llorara y tal vez Harry lo sentiría atra ves del lazo.

Se sentía sucio y humillado. Se había empezado a sentir un objeto, quería despertar de esa horrible pesadilla, quería despertar con los brazos de Harry rodeando su cintura, y el con sus piernas envolviendo las de Harry.   
Quería a Harry y su omega quería a su alfa.

No sabe, cuanto tiempo paso, pero al despertarse se dio cuenta que no estaba en aquella habitación, sabía en donde estaba y quiso no haber despertado, pero ya lo había hecho.

-Hasta que despiertas Omega 28—La voz áspera de aquel hombre resonó, a unos escasos centímetros de él.   
Louis como pudo empezó a erguirse en aquel lugar donde estaba tumbado. Termino acomodándose mejor en aquel sillón término sentado, ahora enfocando bien, aquel hombre asqueroso y a Ashton, quien temblaba en su sitio.

Se sentía con miedo, intento tranquilizarse, debía hacerlo pero el hecho que Ashton estuviera temblando en su lugar, no ayudaba mucho.

-Ahora sí que estas más despierto y veo, que te has dado cuenta de que pasa algo—El hombre acomodo sus gafas y se acomodó mejor en su silla, tomando un puro que estaba reposando en su cenicero—. 28 y 14 trabajaran exclusivamente, para mis amigos.   
Louis supo de inmediato que aquello no pintaba bien y menos, cuando Ashton se soltó en un llanto, quebrándose.   
-28 y para que termines enterándote por parte mía de una buena ves Ashton es mi hijo...

El aire en aquella habitación empezaba a faltar y Louis se sintió, aún más mareado, agradecía estar sentado, de lo contrario hubiera terminado en el sueño.

Ashton siguió llorando, de una manera dolorosa, tanto que taladro en todo el ser de Louis.

.  
.

Niall estaba sentado, frente a él estaba una chica, de piel blanca, ojos color verde, su cabello era de color verde. Al principio no sabía que tan bueno era confiar en ella, hasta que recibió una, vídeo llamada de Perrie, fue que dejo que aquella chica se acercara.

Era extraño, porque por una parte se sentía muy bien estar siendo tratado. Y su otra parte se sentía algo nervios y preocupado, por sus amigos que había hecho en aquel asqueroso lugar, esperaba de verdad que todo resultara bien.

Había estado conversando con aquel Calum, quien resultó ser un agradable Alfa. Se había convertido en un buen amigo y era con quien pasaba más tiempo, lo ayudaba mucho a dejar de inquietarse cada que su mordida doliera, Calum lo calmaba con palabras de aliento, que su Alfa pronto lo encontraría.

-Bien Niall, tu bebé está creciendo bien, necesitas descansar más, ya que como está creciendo ocupa más espacio y eso hará que den dolores en la espalda—Billie la doctora le informo una vez termino su chequeo—. Es una fortuna que no haya notado tu pancita.   
Y Niall solo puedo sonreí, había sido gracias a su amigos, porque en eso se habían convertido, en ese tiempo que permaneció ahí. 

-Bien Ni, puedes seguir con la dieta que te mande, no pienso agregarte más y quitarse cosas de tu dieta—Ella le sonrió y Niall también—. Las vitaminas que te di, hicieron un muy buen trabajo   
-Sí, me di cuenta que las vitaminas me ayudaran.

Ella volvió a sonreír.

-Bueno, te dejare puedes salir si quieres. Calum está afuera no te preocupes. 

-Gracias Billie.

Ella solo le sonrió y el salió de la habitación, camino por el pequeño pasillo y giro a la derecha. Una vez camino los pocos pasos, corrió a puerta y pudo sentir la briza pegar en su cara.

-El clima está perfecto, amaneció templado—Calum le dijo una vez termino de expulsar el humo del cigarro.

-Es lo que sentí, perfecto para estar aquí afuera.

Calum asintió con la cabeza y le dio otra calada a su cigarrillo.

-¿Qué tal el pequeño embrión?

-Todo marcha bien, Bill me dijo que no hay necesidad de cambiar mi dieta.   
Calum sonrió aún más.

-Es perfecto, ves esos pequeños antojos en lo que te ayudo, no te hicieron mal.

Niall solo rio y el carraspeo de Billie se escuchó a sus espaldas.

-Sabía que tú eras quien persuadió a Niall, pero está bien. Sus antojos no lo han hecho subir más de peso y el bebé está muy sano. 

Salió y se sentó junto a Niall.

-Perrie envió un mensaje, dice que el plan empieza a marchar desde ya.   
Calum la miro y solo asintió, termino su cigarro y camino hasta sentarse junto a ellos dos.

-Niall espero que estés preparado, para que esto termine.

Niall solo sonrió. 

.   
.   
. 

Perrie estaba ahí mirando a los chicos, Luke la había llegado en el lugar donde ahora se encontraban.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí otra actualización, espero sea de su agrado.
> 
> Los errores los estaré corrigiendo si puedo en este semana, disculpen los errores que se lleguen a notar.
> 
> Mucho amor y buena vibra. No sé olviden de tomar agua, lavarse las manos y usar careta y cubre bocas.
> 
> No leemos pronto ♡(> ਊ <)♡


	6. C U A T R O

Zayn se encontraba sentado en la cama, Niall estaba a su lado, ambos intentando no romper en llanto.

El Alfa entro Niall solo intento contener un gemido y Zayn solo respiro profundamente, intentando tranquilizarse.

-¡Omegas!—Ambos lo miraron e intentaron ponerse de pie, pero ambos se sentían tan débiles que sus piernas eran gelatinas.

Camino hasta ellos, pero su mirada estaba clavada en Niall.

-N-no al él no le hagas nada, hazme todo lo que quieras a mí. A él no le haga nada. —Zayn prefería que abusara de él, hasta casi matarlo a que tocara a Niall, no a él que estaba llevando un embarazo de alto riesgo.

El alfa lo miro y le sonrió.

-No quiero hacerle nada omega, vine porque Perrie me mando.

.   
.   
.

Ashton, es Ashton el hijo de un importante empresario y sobre todo: Omega de Luke Hemmings, el mismo que ha luchado por la libertad y la igualdad entre Betas, Omegas y Alfas. Todos ahí se encuentran sorprendido.   
Gracias al Alfa de ese Omega, la compra de Omegas por todo el mundo se volvió un delito, las mujeres Omegas, Betas y Alfas, son libres de poder decidir si ellas quieren o no trabajar en lugares como esos. Gracias a él los y las Omegas tiene las mismas oportunidades, nadie es más que nadie, todo son tratados iguales. Pero ahora están en un lugar, un lugar donde las mujeres sí pueden ser libres de trabajar ahí, mientras los varones y algunos Betas y Alfas, son secuestrados y obligados a trabajar ahí, sin opciones de salir de ahí.

Ashton se movió con algo de dificultad, miro a su alrededor y todos pudieron notar su mandíbula tensarse y mirarlos a ellos. Louis con ayuda de otro chico se acercaron a él y le tendieron lo que era su pijama, con su número bordado en la parte delantera.

-N-no hace falta que me expliquen en donde me encuentro...yo antes escape de aquí...-El rostro del omega se reflejó un deje de tristeza y lágrimas surcaron de sus ojos, apretando la ropa.

Los demás solo pudieron rodearlo y ayudarlo a vestirse. Ashton se dejó, no se sentía con la fuerza para oponerse y de todas formas lo agradecía, sabía lo que pasaba si él no estaba vestido, así que se dejó y solo esperaron a que de nuevo los Betas llegaran para verificar que estuvieran vestidos, para encerrarlos.

¿Cómo si pudieran escapar? Ashton se rio lamentablemente por dentro, porque nadie había ha podido escapara de ahí, nadie. A excepción de él.

La puerta se abrió dejando pasar a Zayn y Niall, ambos ya con sus ropas puestas

.   
.   
.

Unas horas atrás.

-No quiero hacerle nada omega, vine porque Perrie me mando.

Ambos Omegas enmudecieron al escuchar el nombre de la chica, salir de los labios de aquel hombre.

-Niall las únicas dos formas de que salgas de aquí es muerto o que te compren—El hombre dijo sin pizca de estar bromeando.

Ambos siguieron callados y Alfa prefirió seguir hablando, ya que ninguno de esos dos Omegas parecía poder hablar.

-No puedes fingir una muerte, porque desde lo que ocurrió hace un par de años con un Omega, ya no se fían que los Omegas de verdad se mueren—Vio al Omega en estado tomar una bocanada de aire—. Por ello tendré que recurrir a comprarte. Yo seré el comprador, tendremos que tratar tu estado de forma secreta, no podemos correr aún a las autoridades, esta gente es muy hábil en menos de un segundo desaparecerán de la isla. 

Zayn se mantenía escuchando, se mantenía ahí procesando todo lo que había dicho. Niall aún parecía no poder creer, el cuerpo de Niall, se encontraba con leves temblores.

-Así que Niall ¿estás de acuerdo con esta compra?—Pregunto el Alfa, aquel hombre que no era más que otro alfa ¿Cómo podría Niall aceptar algo así?

-Perrie estará constantemente visitándote, una de sus informantes, será quien estará contigo, ella es una Omega, es reportera, pero se mantiene escondida al igual que tú, el dueño de este lugar la quiere ver muerta, no importa en qué parte del globo terráqueo esta.

-¿C-cuál es su nombre?—Zayn pudo decir algo, después de dejar de sentirse sofocado por todo lo que ese hombre había dicho.

-Camila, Camila Cabello es su nombre—Ambos omegas se miraron, sabían bien quien era esa chica.

-Y-yo acepto, mientras sea para que mi cachorro este bien, confío en usted y Perrie—Niall por fin, se había animado hablar.

El Alfa y Niall, se mantuvieron cambiando miradas, hasta que el Alfa acepto con un asentimiento con la cabeza.

-Está bien, hare de una vez todo, seguro mañana te deja ir conmigo—El alfa los miro—. No pueden decirle a nadie, parece ser que un Omega varón es quien delato a Camila, hace unos meses atrás.

Tanto Zayn como Niall, solo atinaron asentir.

Dejaron pasar los minutos y una vez, que la hora que aquel hombre había pagado, se retiró, sin antes mirarlos y despedirse, con asentimiento de cabeza.

Zayn y Niall dejaron el cuarto, como si hubiera sido ocupado, y esperaron ambos a que los Betas se los llevaran.   
Ambos con el mismo pensamiento, que todo estuviera saliera bien.

.   
.   
.

La mañana llego, una mañana donde todos fueron despertados y de nuevo hubo revisión, se les entrego una toalla, la barra de jabón y una botella de champo de tamaño chico, con eso en manos cada Omega varón fue desvestidos, por los Betas y para desgracia de muchos, fueron más que manoseados.

Louis fue uno de ellos, el Beta que siempre que le tocaba en su sección, era quien se aprovechaba cuando estaba desnudo, y le hacía de todo.   
Louis solo aguantaba, porque de lo contrario sería echado con los que menos quería. 

Ashton también había sido toqueteado por todos los Betas. Sonreían y habían dicho cosas de un total desagrado "ves putita, regresaste donde es tu verdadero lugar..." "Por fin dejaste de fingir tener un Alfa, has regresado de dónde eres..." "Ves como tú no mereces un solo hombre, tu eres de todos y no de uno solo..." Y Ashton solo se dejó, mientras más y más lágrimas caían de sus preciosos ojos.

Niall se había librado de que lo tocaran, llevaba la toalla a modo de que ocultara, el bulto que había comenzado a formarse. Troye iba de tal manera, que tapaba al otro, sin que se viera de forma sospechosa.

Las duchas fueron encendidas, todas al mismo tiempo y todos los Omegas empezaron a tomar el baño. Esta vez fue turno de Louis en ayudar a Niall a tallarse las piernas.

-Lou—La voz de Niall amortiguada un poco por el agua que caí—. Pez mando a un Alfa por mí, me comprara, me llevaran aún lugar donde seré tratado de forma discreta, por seguridad de todos ustedes. Camila está viva.

Louis dejo de tallar, en el instante en que escucho el nombre de aquella Omega, la reportera que se habían llevado y luego se habían enterado que había muerto.

-¿C-cómo? ¿Quién te dijo eso?—Pregunto con un hilo de voz.

-El Alfa que mando a Pez, a Z y a mí nos explicó eso—Ambos susurraban—. El hombre me comparara, es la única manera de salir de aquí, sin tener que estar muerto.

Louis miro al irlandés y pudo ver que tenía miedo, si lo que el hombre que Pez, había manado era cierto, Louis iba a confiar en ello.

-Tranquilo Ni, todo saldrá bien—Sonrió, tratando de tranquilizar al otro—. Debes estar tranquilo, no es bueno para el cachorro que estén intranquilo. Confiemos en que el hombre que envió Pez, es quien te salvara de este horrible lugar.

Niall lo miro. Louis pudo sentir, que había dejado de estar tenso, le regalo una sonrisa, porque era lo que más necesitaba.

.   
.   
.

Nadie sabía nada, nadie.

Ni porque, más hombre y mujeres se había reunido, en busca de los Omegas y Betas desaparecidos. Todos eran buscados, por sus parejas, familiares y hasta amigos. Es como si de repente la tierra se los hubiera tragado un día a todos esos desaparecidos.

-A mí nadie me va a venir a decir, que no piensan que esto es una clase de secuestro—Luke quien estaba planeando por sus propias manos quemar ese lugar, el lugar donde nada más no hacían nada.

Como si la vida de los que habían reportado como desaparecidos, no valiese nada.

Ya no pensaban quedarse callados y esperando, Luke sabía que algo andaba mal cuando después de ir a reportar a su pareja como desaparecida, se enteró que no era el único caso, nop, no lo era. Y ahí seguían sin hacer nada.

Varios famosos estaban ahí, entre ellos Harry Styles, un famoso cantante. Creía que era puro marketing lo de él, pero al verlo pudo asegurar algo.

No lo estaba y era enserio.

El gobierno sabía de esto y seguía sin hacer nada ¿entonces su apoyo a su campaña apoyando a Omegas y Betas? Esto era un verdadera burla, burla a lo que el creyó sentirse apoyado, pero parecía que solo fingían apoyarlo frente a las cámaras y el pueblo.

-Bien como ellos no planean ayudarnos, tendremos que ser nosotros mismos quienes nos demos respuestas, del paradero de nuestras parejas secuestradas— Luke hablo ante todos lo que estaban de acuerdo con él.

Se habían reunido en un lugar, un lugar que ni el mismo Luke creí ser seguro, pero era eso o nada, a seguir sin dar respuestas. Eran pocos los oficiales que de verdad estaban interesados en esto, eran pocos los investigadores que estaban ayudando. Porque ya no creían ni en sus gobiernos.

-No les voy a mentir, pero creó que aquel lugar donde obligan a los Omegas varones y algunos Betas por su buena apariencia a tener sexo, con alfas. Nunca fue cerrado como yo creí—Luke pudo escuchar el jadeo en asombro a lo dicho—. Me atrevo a decir que a los que encerraron en la cárcel, realmente jamás tuvieron nada que ver.

Los murmullos se hacen presentes, las miradas de asombro aún siguen ahí, pares de ojos lo miran; reprochando que todo lo que está pasando, tal vez sea culpa de él.

Pero ahora no tenía tiempo de pensar si era o no su culpa, la prioridad era encontrar a todos esos desparecidos. Iba demostrar de nuevo que tan mierda sigue el mundo.

-Sabemos que todo comienza en cuanto la reportera Camila Cabello, es la primer desaparecida después de haber escrito en su columna sobre sus sospechas a los grandes empresarios y entre otras masas de gente de la socialite y los gobiernos—Los murmullo paran cuando la voz de uno de los presentes, se hace notar—. Si nos ponemos a hacer memoria, ella hablo de que estaba más que él lo cierto que esta gente no se iba aquedar de brazos cruzados aceptando estas nuevas leyes en todo el mundo.

-Ella afirmo, que seguro iban hacer de la suyas, que más que un hombre o líder de cierto país iba a respaldar todo esto.

Luke miro al dueño de la voz, conocía aquel chico, sabía que era un compositor éxito, si no mal recordaba provenía de Canadá.

-Tienen razón Shawn—Le sonrió al chico y este le devolvió la sonrisa—. Si nos ponemos a investigar bien, todo lo que dije anteriormente dejara de sonar tan descabellado ¿no lo creen?

-Yo no creo que tengamos que dudar de Luke Hemmings, creó que no es momento para dudar, digo si algo hiciera con malas intenciones estaría echando a la basura, todo por lo que trabajo y lucho en sus campañas por Omegas y Betas—La voz de Harry se había hecho presente.

.   
.   
.

Niall se encontraba respirando o intentando respirar de forma normal, se sentía nervioso, las palmas de sus manos le sudaba y agradecía que Louis estuviera a su lado, él era quien de forma muy sutil actuaba como todo un Omega necesitado de atención y despachaba a los Alfas que tenían, clarísimas intenciones en ir por él.

Pero era hora en la que Louis aún no salía de la habitación, se estaba empezando aponer más nervios, y para amolarla el Alfa que Perrie había mandado, aún no hacía acto de presencia.

No le gustaba nada, decidido con la bilis en su garganta se acercó a los Betas encargados. Como pudo tomo todo su auto control.

-El Omega 28 lleva más de lo permitido en la habitación, B13 y yo necesito ocuparla—Ambos Betas miraron el lugar y luego a él—. No estaría aquí parado pidiendo si de verdad, no necesitara esa habitación.

Los Betas caminaron hasta el pasillo de las habitaciones, cerciorándose que sí, ahí se encontraba todavía el Omega 28. Sin vacilar más abrieron alarmándose ante lo que aquel Alfa estaba intentando hacer.

Niall por su parte fue golpeado por la peste que el cuarto emanaba, podía sentir el miedo de Louis mediante el olor. Sus ojos se ampliaron ante la imagen frente a sus ojos. Se soltó a llorar. La imagen frente a él, era tremendamente repúgnate.

Aquel alfa, no solo había abusado de manera violente en aquel omega, había tenido todas las intenciones de morderlo y matarlo.

Los Betas como pudieron intentaron quitar al hombre que estaba segado por la excitación la ira. Más y más Betas llegaron a la habitación. Niall se encontró siendo arrastrado por dos Betas, mientras miraba como un Beta cargaba el cuerpo de Louis y se perdía por otro pasillo.

El pasillo que los llevaba lejos de ese maldito lugar. El lugar donde, Omegas salían muerto y llevados para un posible entierro u otra cosa, que Niall jamás se atrevió a seguir imaginando.

-El Omega 28 estará fuera—Uno de los Betas informo a la Beta encargada de las ropas—. Y este el 13 será regresado, él fue testigo de todo.

-Está bien, calmare al 13 y lo mandare a ayudarme con las cosas.

La Beta lo miro y lo tomo del brazo, arrastrándolo hasta donde era lo que ella, llamaba su oficina. Lo sentó en el sillón que se encontraba ahí.

-Ten toma esto—Le entrego lo que parecía ser su pijama—. Sera mejor que te pongas algo más cómodo.

Niall asintió, fue más consiente y noto que cuerpo no temblaba, tal vez era que ahí dentro no olía nada y eso ayudo, a calmarse y el hecho de que la mujer frente a él, emanaba un aura tranquilizador. En todo casi Niall estaba más tranquilo y esperaba que Louis estuviera siendo atendido ya.

Se cambió lo más rápido que pudo, dejo la ropa que uso en su rezago. La Beta volvió y traí consigo una humeante taza de té.

-Leí que eres irlandés, pero vistes en Londres y luego en Canadá, creí que una buena taza de té te calmaría más.   
Niall solo pudo sonreír. Tomo la taza de té que le ofreció y sorbió un poco, el aroma lo relajo más.

-No te preocupes, el Omega 28 se recuperara.

-E-eso espero—Sonto un suspiro y se dispuso a bebes, más del té—. Gracias por el té.

La Beta sol hizo un sonido cercano al "Hm" y se sentó en su silla, mirando al chico sentado en su sillón.

-He notado que has subido un poco de peso.

Niall sintió como su alma dejo su cuerpo, por unos míseros segundos, intento disimular que lo dicho no lo afecto, ni un poco.

-Sí, creó que si he subido un poco, será mejor que me ponga hacer rutina de ejercicio.

Ella lo miro y solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí, antes de que los Alfas empiecen a querer quejarse. 

Niall solo sonrió y bebió más de su té.   
Maldita sea ¿Dónde está el alfa mandado por Perrie?

.   
.

Louis se sentía entumecido, los lugares donde aquel hombre asqueroso había golpeado, empezaban a doler. Había pensado que moriría en cualquier momento.

Su Omega se sentía peor, aterrado, parecía haberse escondido, sintió terror cuando el hombre quiso quitarle el colla y morderlo.

Louis y su Omega solo querían a Harry.

-Vamos a tranquilizarlo—Escucho voces y murmullos, pero aún seguía sintiéndose aturdido por todo, un dolor de cabeza—. Parece que el collar fue ajustado un poco más, por el propio omega.

Louis sentía dolor de cabeza.   
Quería a Harry.

Quería estar en sus brazos y que lo abraza, mientras lo envuelve con su roma, y lo calman a él y a su Omega.   
Se sentía tan cansando, tan mal, que se sentía capaz de poder llorar, a ese punto, ya no sabía si quería seguir viviendo.

Cada día era más doloroso y las patillas que los hacían tomar, para que no sufrieran por la marca, lo mareaban cada día más y más. Las dos pastillas que en sus días le tocaba tomar, para evitar que le pasara algo más a Niall. Le provocaban mucho insomnio.   
Callo dormido.

Mientras dormía, pudo escuchar a Harry, diciendo que todo estaría bien.   
Pero ya no sabía si era un sueño, su cabeza tratando de tranquilizarlo a él y a su Omega, o de plano, ya estaba llegando a su límite. Sea lo que fuera, Louis ya no podía seguir fingiendo estar bien, nop, no.

Ya no podía.   
.   
.   
.


	7. C I N C O

Harry se había sentido inquieto, pero no tanto como ahora, una opresión en su pecho se instaló, podía sentir el miedo y la angustia de Louis, por medio de su lazo. No sabía que pasaba, pero sentirlo a ese punto, lo iba a terminar matando.

Estaba agradecido que Luke estuviera con ellos, pero no podía seguir esperando paciente, no podía.

Pero no era el único, claro que no, Shawn últimamente había estado más pálido y era por lo mismo, su Omega lo estaba afectando, tenían que actuar con más rapidez, o si no terminarían volviéndose locos, antes de encontrar a sus parejas.

-¡Tsk!—Chasqueo con la lengua, no podía seguir intentando seguir en esa posición, le molestaba algo—. Tenemos que movernos, Shawn está a nada de colapsar.

Luke lo miro y era cierto, había notado al Alfa tener lo que parecía ser fiebre, pero él no se quejaba. Liam otro Alfa conocido de, bueno Harry ya no recuerda de quien es conocido, había llegado hace unos tres minutos, parecía traer algo bueno.

-Parece que hemos contactado con Edwards.

Luke y Harry se miraron, esa persona que se hacía llamar Edwards era, quien se había comunicado con ellos. Según lo que les dijo brevemente fue, que ella podía ayudarlos.

.  
.

Se encontraban en lo que ellos, llamaban su escondite, no estaban todos, porque a esa apunto ya no sabían en quienes confiar, habían muchos que ofrecían tales cantidades de dinero por confesar lo que ellos hacía, con tal de que les facilitaran la búsqueda de sus parejas desparecidas. Ellos entendían la desesperación, pero no estaban dispuestos a ser detenidos, a cambio de nada de información y menos ayuda. Luke sabía que no se podía confiar en nadie, del gobierno.

-Marco hace un par de minutos a mi casa, se reportó como Edward, dice que quiere que nos reunamos, se encuentra aquí en L.A—Dejo en el centro el celular—. Me dijo que enviara un mensaje, para el punto de reunión y la hora.

La verdad es que los cuatro Alfas ahí, ya no sabían en quien confiar, y esta persona Edwards, parecía ser buena opción.

-Está bien, esperemos su llamada, pero igual sigamos trabajando—Luke los miro y los otro sol asintieron  
Resoplaron, habían obtenido muy pocas cosas, unas evidencias de algunas cámaras de seguridad, sin que personas con poder se enteraran. Porque oh sí, les habían dicho que ciertos empresarios, tenían una restricción con Omegas ya enlazados, por acoso u ofrecimiento de dinero a cambio de una noche sexual. Por ello, tenían mucho más cuidado con ir a pedir revisar las cámaras, de alguna casa o tiendas céntricas.

Edificios como en donde Harry habitaba con su pareja, era difícil, porque por alguna extraña razón, los secuestradores, no entraban por la entrada principal, y en las azoteas las cámaras casi no había.

.  
.

Perrie se encontraba sentada en la cama del lugar donde se hospedaba, bajo el nombre de Janet Smith. Le había costado un poco de trabajo, contactarse con los Alfas que estaban llevando acabo su propia investigación, se sentía bien al saber que ellos no confiaban en los demás.

Había mandado a Calum por Niall, su prioridad era sacar al Omega de ese lugar, sabía que estaba llevando un embarazo de alto riesgo y tenerlo ahí, no era seguro. Tenía que encontrar la forma en la que acabara descubriendo al dueño de ese maldito lugar.

Su teléfono sonó y reconoció el número.

-¿Qué pasa? Espero y sean buenas noticias—Dijo una vez atendió la llamada.

-Acabo de recoger al Omega, estaré viajando al lugar—La voz de Alfa se hizo escuchar fuerte y clara—.El Omega sigue dormido.

-Está bien, de todas maneras Camila está ahí—Recorrió la habitación con la mirada—. La doctora Billie está ahí también, ella ayudara con el embarazo.

-Está bien, nos vemos pronto-  
Ella solo dijo un "Mh" y ambos colgaron.

-Esta vez hare que de verdad todos se fundan en la cárcel –susurro para ella misma.

Tomo de nuevo el celular y tecleo un mensaje, con hora y dirección donde harían el encuentro.

.  
.

Niall había estado esperando en aquel lugar junto a la Beta, después de lo que pareció una eternidad, ella se paró y lo dejo ahí, bajo llave.

El solo rio, no se creí con la fuerza de hacer algo y menos en su condición.   
Después de un rato la Beta entro seguido del encargado de aquel sucio lugar y otro hombre, un hombre que reconoció al instante. El Alfa que había enviado Perrie.

-Mire para su suerte él está aquí— La Beta informo y solo miro al otro hombre—. Esta con ropa limpia.

-Esta bien, entonces haremos el papeleo, para que pueda llevarse a su Omega.

Ante lo último Niall sintió escalofríos, él no era el omega de nadie, más que de Shawn, recordó que todo esto era por el bien de su bebé y porque confiaba en aquella beta rubia.

-Está bien, entre más rápido mejor—El alfa que lo iba comprar, hablo por fin.

-Muy bien Señor. Robert, solo firmemos aquí y tiene que firmar aquí, que su adquisición, se encuentra en muy buenas condiciones.

Niall sintió asco de cómo se referían a ellos, era lo más asqueroso, tenía ganas de vomitar en ese instante, todos ahí eran un asco de seres humanos, ahí no existía ni un poco de respeto, se rio ante lo último. Claro que en ese lugar nunca, iba existir tal cosa, y menos si secuestraban a puros omegas varones. 

-Muye bien Señor. Robert todo está en orden, puede llevárselo—Niall los miro y trago grueso, quería salir de ahí, pero se sentía con miedo—. Omega, él ahora es tu dueño, tienes que ir con él.

Niall solo asintió y se paró como pudo.

-Bueno Omega, vámonos, no me gusta seguir esperando.

Niall asintió y se apresuró a llegar hasta el hombre.

-Bueno gracias—Ambos salieron del lugar, Niall se sentía un poco inquieto y algo nostálgico, a los chicos que había conocido ahí, ahora no podría despedirse d ellos, no sabría qué pasaría con Louis, Zayn, el pequeño Troye y Ashton quien se había allegado a ellos y lo había ayudado.

-Por tus amigos no te preocupes, Perrie tiene la intención de cuando vuelva hablar con ellos, ella estará visitándote para saber sobre tu condición—El alfa después de mucho rato hablo, y de alguna manera lo tranquilizo.

-Está bien gracias.

Salieron en un coche y Niall pudo ver por fin el exterior, estaba rodeado de pura vegetación y el ambiente olía amar, se sorprendió al ver que se encontraban en un lugar muy cerca del mar. Subieron aún Barco y Niall, supuso que ahí no era una playa.

-¿Dónde estábamos?—Se atrevió preguntar al hombre sentado frente a él.

El Alfa miro a Niall y sonrió, era hora de ponerlo al día.

-Estamos en parte del océano pacifico, para ser más específico en el mar de ross—Los ojos de Niall se abrieron de par en par—. Ya que estaremos conviviendo por un tiempo y espero que sea poco, soy Calum Hood, pero no me trates con formalidades, solo dime Calum.

El hombre de ahora nombre Calum le sonrió a Niall. Niall solo pudo sonreír, un poco más relajado, estaban saliendo de aquel lugar para poder llevar un embarazo más calmado.

.  
.  
.

Zayn se enteró que un alfa se había llevado a Niall, por la forma en como describió uno de los chicos al hombre, adivino que era el mismo que Perrie había mandado.

Ahora su otra preocupación era Louis aún lo tenían fuera, y no había vuelto los tres días seguidos. Después de incidente empezaba a ponerse un poco ansioso, temía porque algo malo le hubiera pasado.

-Tranquilízate un poco Zayn, veras que estará bien—Kristen le había dicho, mientras estaban comiendo.

Ashton llego y se sentó junto a Troye. 

-Tienen razón cálmate, él está bien. Las malas noticias vuelan rápido y de todas formas, los Betas que se lo llevaron, aún no han vuelto.

Zayn lo miro y suspiro, tenían razón tenía que calmarse un poco, suspiro y asintió.

-Lo único bueno, es que Niall ya no está aquí.

Ashton calmo con eso al omega y sonrió, miro de reojo y vio a varios Betas entrar, entre ellos uno que había salido con Louis.

No se emocionen ni nada, pero creó que hoy sabremos que paso con Louis.  
Uno de los Betas camino hasta la mesa donde estaban. Toco el hombro de Ashton y este solo se estremeció.

-Sígueme omega 12

Ashton solo se paró y les sonrió y siguió al Beta, perdiéndose en la puerta.

.  
.

Liam había recibido un mensaje y en cuanto lo abrió, no tardó mucho en decirles a los otros. Cara y Lauren estaban ahí paradas, escuchando atentamente lo que Liam leía, Luke estaba sentado con el ceño fruncido, mirando sus uñas despintadas, desde que Ashton había desparecido se negó a arreglarse el esmalte.

Harry miraba igual sus uñas y sus zapatos, quería confiar y tener esperanzas con este tal Edwards. Shawn tenía como último recurso en confiar en aquella persona, se sentía como en un pozo sin salida. Sentía a su Omega incomodó y su propio Alfa, intentando rasgar y correr, en busca de Niall. 

-Bueno será mejor que se decida quienes irán, no puede ir uno, solo—La voz de cara se hizo escuchar—. No podemos confiar en esta persona.

Dua entro a la sala o si se podía llamara eso sala, junto con Kendall; una famosa aboga y omega de Cara.

-Yo iré con ellos, seré la abogado que estará con ustedes presente—Declaro Kendall.

-Está bien, creo que sería buena idea que fueran Luke, Liam y Ross—El último nombrado aún no había llegado, había salido por unas cosas.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

.  
.

2 horas después

Liam, Kendall, Ross y Luke caminaban con cuidado, por el lugar, había entrado a un restaurante, mientras seguían al mesero que los dirigía a su mesa. Mientras más y más se acercaban, pudieron distinguir a una mujer, de al rededor unos veinte cinco años de edad; su cabellera rubia. Era una mujer que a distancia se distinguía, y no tanto por su forma de vestir; emanaba un aura, como si se tarara de una Alfa pura sangre.

Perrie vio acercarse al mesero junto con otros tres y una chica, ella parecía muy imponente. Su presencia en aquel lugar se distinguía mucho, desde la forma de caminar, la vista a frente sin duda era una chica muy bonita y con mucha parecencia. Sonrió al reconocer a Luke, eran ellos y por fin se sintió que podía respirar.

El mesero les indico que tomara asiento, y ella les sonrió, una vez el mesero se fue, Perrie se permitió hablar. 

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Perrie Edwards—Hablo dirigiéndose a los que se encontraban en la mesa.

Liam hizo un pequeño ruido con la garganta, sonriendo.

-El gusto es nuestro. Liam Payne—Estiro la mano y Perrie la estrecho con una amable sonrisa—. Perdón por no avisarte por medio de mensaje que vendía acompañado.

Ella sonrió aún más y negó con la cabeza.

-No, está bien. Hubiera sido raro para mí, que hubieras asistido solo.

Liam asintió con la cabeza.

-Es bueno saberlo, eres inteligente Perrie—Kendall se acomodó mejor en su asiento estiro su mano—. Soy Kendall Jenner, abogada.

Perrie sonrió y estrecho su mano con gusto.

-El gusto es mío.

Ross quien hasta el momento se mantuvo solo mirando, sonrió a Perrie y también estiro su mano.

-Ross Lynch, Veterinario—Perrie sonrió y estrecho su mano.

-Luke Hemmings—Sonrió aquella mujer, se le hacía conocida, pero no recordaba porque. Estiro su mano.   
Ella lo miro y sonrió y estrecho su mano.

-El gusto es mío.

Una vez todos se presentaron, pidieron un postre, ya que bueno ninguno se sentía con ánimos de pedir algo de comer.

-Estoy infiltrada por mi propia cuenta, digamos que no trabajo para nadie, más que solo para la justicia—Dejo su tenedor aun lado—. Desde que supe que algo andaba mal, cuando de repente el gobierno acepto por lo que Luke trabajo, supuse que algo andaba mal. 

-Fue demasiado sospechoso, que aceptaran eso de forma tan rápida. Tienes mucha razón—Kendall concordó con Perrie.

-Sí, demasiado y después lo que paso con las primeras desapariciones. Me entere de ellas porque mi pareja, trabajaba en el F.B.I y les prohibieron hablar de ello—De repente el semblante de Perrie cambio a uno más nostálgico.

-Sabía que también parte de ellos tenían que ver—Ross soltó con molestia. 

-Gracias a la ayuda de Camila, porque ella está viva—Un jadeo de asombro se escuchó y Perrie solo sonrió—. Ella descubrió que es un empresario quien lleva acabo este sucio negocioso. Solo que no pudo descubrir quién era, ella casi fue asesinada.

-Eso deja en claro, que esa persona mandado a matarla, para que ella no saliera a decir, lo que acabase de descubrir.

-Eso es lo mismo que mi pareja, me había dicho—Tomo un poco de su pastel y comió—. Ella quiso seguir lo que Camila había descubierto, una vez que la rescatamos. Pero ellos siguieron, hasta conseguir matarla.

Perrie soltó por fin, que ellos habían matado a su pareja.

-Yo quise seguir esto, por todo lo que han hecho, por lo que han ocasionado y porque me quitaron a mi pequeño mundo—Soltó Perrie con nostalgia y los miro.

Pudieron ver sus ojos algo brillosos, se imaginaban que el recuerdo seguirá siendo doloroso. Pero ahí estaba frente a ellos, mostrándose con mucha determinación. Con ese brillo en ella, ese brillo de justiciero y determinación.

-Me logre infiltrar en ese lugar, he podido ver desafortunadamente. Me entere que Ashton había sido secuestrado y me puse a buscarte y afortunadamente vi a Liam junto a ti Luke, supuse que estaban moviéndose por su cuenta. 

-¿Ya sabes quién es?—La pregunta de Luke no tardo.

Perrie hizo una mueca y soltó un suspiro.

-No, sé que es un hombre muy importante en el mundo de empresarios—Los miro y luego saco un pequeño papel de su cartera—. Eso que está ahí es un símbolo, pero aún no he obtenido información.

Kendall miro aquel extraño rombo, con un círculo en medio y dos letras un K y L pero la ele revés. 

-Es extraño que la letra la tenga al revés—Comento Ross, mirando el logo.

-Sí, he hecho muchas relaciones con referencia a las letras y encontré varios cosas, una de ellas es la marca de una botella en Suecia—Saco su celular y mostro la imagen con la botella—. Pero ellos demostraron que no tenían nada que ver, ya que ellos en su logo solo usan las letras y el rombo y el circulo no tienen nada que ver con ellos.

-Hasta ahora no me había podido seguir moviendo, tenía que sacar aun Omega de ahí que se encontraba en estado—Dio un resoplido—. Aparte no podía seguir haciendo esto sola, fue un alivio poder dar con ustedes.

Kendall la miro y se recargo en el respaldo de la silla.

-¡Mierda! Esto es mucho, las admiro a ustedes tres por haber hallado esto ustedes solas—Soltó con amargura—. El gobierno y toda es mierda, no sirven de nada. Solo saben poner palabras en sus bocas y llenarse de muchas cosas, que jamás han hecho.

-Todos ellos era obvio que jamás aceptarían la igualdad entre Alfas, Betas y Omegas—Ross miro su servilleta con decepción—. Entonces tal vez, eso de haber liberado a los cincuenta de Omegas, nunca fue cierto.

-Cierto, solo salieron a decir y llenarse la boca de que por fin habían hecho, pero jamás mostraron pruebas—Soltó con amargura Liam, al recordar cuando salió todo eso en noticias, por todos lados.

Luke solo empuño sus manos, se sentía estúpido por haberles creído, no solo habían engañado a los demás, le habían visto la cara y habían sido unos falsos todo ese tiempo.

-Tu solo dinos que debemos hacer, ya estoy cansado de seguir enterándome, que todos los que me ofrecieron ayuda, solo fuera por mera conveniencia—Luke hablo, tenía el ceño fruncido.

.  
.

.


	8. S E I S

Ashton había entrado al lugar donde el Beta lo guiaba o más bien lo arrastraba con el brazo. Ashton solo quería tirarse a llorar, ese maldito pasillo sabía a donde lo estaba llevando. 

Los recuerdos azotaron en su mente, todos esos recuerdos, empezaron a invadirlo. 

Unos años atrás. 

Ashton con apenas seis años de edad, había entendido poco. La separación de sus padres y el ser llevado a vivir con su padre. Su padre casi nunca estaba con él. 

Recordaba que su papá no tenía un trabajo importante recuera haberlo visto como barrendero, aquello nunca lo avergonzó, recuerda que presumía en la escuela al héroe, de que las calles estuvieran limpias, su padre era ese héroe.

Después a los doce años, su padre dejo ser vestir con su uniforme, y poco a poco empezó a usar camisas, pantalones de vestir, claro que toda esa ropa era de segunda mano, pero eso nadie lo sabía solo Ashton quien guardaba el secreto, porque veía a su padre muy contento, vistiendo aquello y trabajando en un súper lugar, como su padre lo había llamado. 

A los quince años, todo había cambiado, su padre había dejado de vestir ropa de segunda mano. Ahora compraba ropa en tiendas y también a él le compraba ropa, se habían mudado de aquel barrio bajo. Ashton nunca había visto el lugar donde vivía malo, pero después de llegar ese lugar con casas enormes, y lujos dentro de la suya, su casita era cosa de nada, a lado de ellas.

A los quince años, entendió que su papá se había vuelto alguien muy importante, tan importante que volvieron a mudarse a una casa mucho más grande. Pero también dejo de verlo, lo lleno de cosas, pero jamás se detuvo a hablar con el sobre su Animal. No hasta que cumplió la madurez, que su naturaleza se revelo. 

Nadie nunca hablo con él sobre eso.  
Los adultos en la escuela, solo explicaban lo básico. 

Nadie nunca le dijo, que hacer si resultaba ser un Omega, nadie.   
Pensó que decirle a su padre resolvería el problema y tal vez lo hizo.

Su error fue no haberse dado cuenta, no haberse fijado más allá de lo que su padre hacía y lo obligo hacer.   
Su primera vez, fue con un socio de su padre. 

La segunda fue con un político.  
La tercera vez fue la peor, su padre lo llevo a ese maldito lugar, dejándolo ahí. Presumiendo a su hijo omega y dejándolo, solo para servir a sus más cercanos. 

Ashton quiso más de una vez morir, intento el suicidio y eso fue peor, entre dos Betas abusaron de él, cuando aún se encontraba en reposo.

No les importo y mucho menos a su padre. 

Pasaron por lo menos cinco años, cinco años, hasta que se atrevió a salir de ahí, así se arriesgara, lo iba hacer. 

Lo logro; fingió su muerte. Fingió con tal de salir de ahí. 

Pensó que no sobre viviría, pero unas personas solo ayudaron y lo llevaron al refugio de Omegas y Betas. El conto su historia y el líder siguió luchando por los derechos de los Betas y Omegas varones. 

Nunca creyó que ahí encontraría un lugar, su lugar y mucho menos enamorarse de aquel hombre, el hombre que luchaba por Omegas varones, aquel Alfa de nombre Luke Hemmings. 

.

Ashton quería llorar, quería dejarse caer ahí en ese sucio pasillo, quería hacerse bolita, quería a Luke. Su omega quería que su Alfa los protegiera y Ashton, solo quería sentirse bien. 

-S-suéltame, no quiero déjame—Soltó entre sollozos. 

Quería que el Beta lo dejara, quería que lo soltara, pero su agarre se hizo más fuerte. 

-Deja de lloriquear maldito omega, vas a venir quieras o no—El beta nunca se detuvo. 

Ashton no quería, ya no quería volver a servir a esos hombres. 

.

Louis había despertado, estaba solo en aquella habitación de color blanco, podía oler el lugar a desinfectante y medicamentos. 

Arrugo su nariz, ante el aroma a medicamentos, no le agradaba para nada. Miro bien el lugar y noto tres camillas más, estaban vacías y afuera parecía ser un pasillo. 

Tenía sed y ahí no había nada de agua, con cuidado se irguió en la camilla. Se quitó la sabana de encima y con cuidado, empezó a bajar de ella. 

Una vez sus pies tocaron el suelo, sintió escalofríos por todo su cuerpo. Pero aun así con cuidado empezó a dar pequeños paso, pasos que se sentían un poco pesados. Como pudo llego hasta la puerta y observo que el pasillo lucia demasiado solo, tan solo que daba aspecto a películas de terror. Tomo la perilla, girándola, notando en medo de la acción la puerta estaba con seguro. 

-¡Mierda!—Soltó con enojo y la garganta le raspo, necesitaba tomar agua y con urgencia. 

Camino de vuelta a su camilla, le dolía el cuerpo, le dolía el cuello. Recordó por que se encontraba ahí, tuvo ganas de vomitar, pero aunque quisiera, no tenía nada en el estómago. 

Regreso hasta la camilla y se dejó caer en ella. 

Daba igual si moría ahí, realmente no tenía esperanzas de nada. 

Y luego rompió el llanto, sabía que podía llorara y tal vez Harry lo sentiría atra ves del lazo. 

Se sentía sucio y humillado. Se había empezado a sentir un objeto, quería despertar de esa horrible pesadilla, quería despertar con los brazos de Harry rodeando su cintura, y el con sus piernas envolviendo las de Harry. 

Quería a Harry y su omega quería a su alfa. 

No sabe, cuanto tiempo paso, pero al despertarse se dio cuenta que no estaba en aquella habitación, sabía en donde estaba y quiso no haber despertado, pero ya lo había hecho. 

-Hasta que despiertas Omega 28—La voz áspera de aquel hombre resonó, a unos escasos centímetros de él. 

Louis como pudo empezó a erguirse en aquel lugar donde estaba tumbado. Termino acomodándose mejor en aquel sillón término sentado, ahora enfocando bien, aquel hombre asqueroso y a Ashton, quien temblaba en su sitio. 

Se sentía con miedo, intento tranquilizarse, debía hacerlo pero el hecho que Ashton estuviera temblando en su lugar, no ayudaba mucho.

-Ahora sí que estas más despierto y veo, que te has dado cuenta de que pasa algo—El hombre acomodo sus gafas y se acomodó mejor en su silla, tomando un puro que estaba reposando en su cenicero—. 28 y 14 trabajaran exclusivamente, para mis amigos. 

Louis supo de inmediato que aquello no pintaba bien y menos, cuando Ashton se soltó en un llanto, quebrándose.

-28 y para que termines enterándote por parte mía de una buena ves Ashton es mi hijo...

El aire en aquella habitación empezaba a faltar y Louis se sintió, aún más mareado, agradecía estar sentado, de lo contrario hubiera terminado en el sueño. 

Ashton siguió llorando, de una manera dolorosa, tanto que taladro en todo el ser de Louis. 

.  
.

Niall estaba sentado, frente a él estaba una chica, de piel blanca, ojos color verde, su cabello era de color verde. Al principio no sabía que tan bueno era confiar en ella, hasta que recibió una, vídeo llamada de Perrie, fue que dejo que aquella chica se acercara. 

Era extraño, porque por una parte se sentía muy bien estar siendo tratado. Y su otra parte se sentía algo nervios y preocupado, por sus amigos que había hecho en aquel asqueroso lugar, esperaba de verdad que todo resultara bien.

Había estado conversando con aquel Calum, quien resultó ser un agradable Alfa. Se había convertido en un buen amigo y era con quien pasaba más tiempo, lo ayudaba mucho a dejar de inquietarse cada que su mordida doliera, Calum lo calmaba con palabras de aliento, que su Alfa pronto lo encontraría. 

-Bien Niall, tu bebé está creciendo bien, necesitas descansar más, ya que como está creciendo ocupa más espacio y eso hará que den dolores en la espalda—Billie la doctora le informo una vez termino su chequeo—. Es una fortuna que no haya notado tu pancita. 

Y Niall solo puedo sonreí, había sido gracias a su amigos, porque en eso se habían convertido, en ese tiempo que permaneció ahí. 

-Bien Ni, puedes seguir con la dieta que te mande, no pienso agregarte más y quitarse cosas de tu dieta—Ella le sonrió y Niall también—. Las vitaminas que te di, hicieron un muy buen trabajo.

-Sí, me di cuenta que las vitaminas me ayudaran. 

Ella volvió a sonreír.

-Bueno, te dejare puedes salir si quieres. Calum está afuera no te preocupes. 

-Gracias Billie.

Ella solo le sonrió y el salió de la habitación, camino por el pequeño pasillo y giro a la derecha. Una vez camino los pocos pasos, corrió a puerta y pudo sentir la briza pegar en su cara.

-El clima está perfecto, amaneció templado—Calum le dijo una vez termino de expulsar el humo del cigarro. 

-Es lo que sentí, perfecto para estar aquí afuera.

Calum asintió con la cabeza y le dio otra calada a su cigarrillo. 

-¿Qué tal el pequeño embrión?

-Todo marcha bien, Bill me dijo que no hay necesidad de cambiar mi dieta.  
Calum sonrió aún más.

-Es perfecto, ves esos pequeños antojos en lo que te ayudo, no te hicieron mal.   
Niall solo rio y el carraspeo de Billie se escuchó a sus espaldas.

-Sabía que tú eras quien persuadió a Niall, pero está bien. Sus antojos no lo han hecho subir más de peso y el bebé está muy sano. 

Salió y se sentó junto a Niall. 

-Perrie envió un mensaje, dice que el plan empieza a marchar desde ya. 

Calum la miro y solo asintió, termino su cigarro y camino hasta sentarse junto a ellos dos.

-Niall espero que estés preparado, para que esto termine. 

Niall solo sonrió.

.   
.  
.


	9. S I E T E

Perrie estaba ahí mirando a los chicos, Luke la había llevado en el lugar donde ahora se encontraban. 

-Perdona nuestro desorden, pero no hemos tenido mucho tiempo ni de comer -Se disculpo Luke y Perrie solo asintió restando le importancia.

La sala improvisada estaba por lo menos decente que en donde se suponía era que dormían. Porque sí, aquel lugar parecía ser un intento de vivienda pero sin sentido alguno. Perrie solo pudo mirar esos hombres ahí estaban desesperados por encontrar a sus Omegas. Lo que ellos estaban haciendo dispuesto a aceptar cualquier cosa, tan solo por traerlos vivos. 

La imagen de aquellos hombres, reflejaba la preocupación, la desesperación y la angustia juntas en esos seres dominantes. Ellos no estaban a la espera de que el gobierno, saliera a volverse a llenar la boca de palabras; promesas falsas, campañas falsas y la investigación falsa. 

No había cámaras, no como aquella ves. 

Todos habían caído en las mentiras que les decían, y toda la supuesta investigación fue llevada por cámaras en todas partes, tal como un reality show. 

Eso era había sido un reality show. La diferencia es que no eran temas que debían haberse tratado así. Habían hecho un show y se burlaron de todos. 

Malditos los ricos y con poder.

Se vio ella reflejada en ellos, en encontrarlos en hacer justicia por su pareja, su pareja. Se sintió por primera ves completa había dado con las personas correctas, con quienes harían justicia por todos aquellos que perdieron la vida tratando des enmascararlos. 

-Espero que sepan que una ves entrando a esto no existe salida y mucho menos, ayuda de investigadores o el F.B.I y la C.I.A -Los hombres frente a ella la escucharon atentamente, ninguna trato de intimidarla o algo así, al contrario la estaban tomando enserio. 

Perrie tuvo ganas de llorar, pocas personas con las que habían intentado hablar, los Alfas se habían portado un poco alzados y casi no la tomaban enserio, todo por ser mujer y beta. Pero realmente estos hombres eran todo lo contrario, eran todo lo que se había perdido y ellos estaba ahí, parecían hombres sacados de novelas literarias. 

-También deben saber que todo esto lo estaremos trabajando de forma, los mas silenciosa que se pueda, tenemos que obtener pruebas y material, porque en el momento en que los encontremos. Camila saldrá con todas las pruebas y mostrara todo, ella sera quien rompa el silencio. 

Todos ahí solo asentían o solo se mantenían escuchándola con atención. 

-También habrá otras personas involucradas que saldrán a respaldar a Camila -Tomo de su bolso que parecía mas un portafolio y lo dejo en manos de Ross quien se encontraba más cerca de ella -. Estas personas que están en ese folder son personas que habían reportando como desaparecidas, pero en realidad también atentaron contra sus vidas, al descubrir que la red de prostitución de omegas varones seguía en pie. Esta claro que ellos se opusieron al querer ser parte de ello, y los altos mandos estuvieron tras ellos. 

-Nosotros actuaremos de poco a poco, porque ahorita al único chico que pude sacra de forma legal, es uno que se encontraba en estado-Callo y trago grueso-. Solo debemos estar atentos una ves Calum me envié el nombre de la persona que esta tras esta red. 

.

.

.

El asqueroso aroma a Alfa tenía a Louis con visibles ganas de volver el estomago, pero no lo haría no. Se concentro en el lugar donde los habían mandado a encerrar. Ashton se había desmayado de tanto llorar y solo se quedo ahí en la cama mirando el techo. 

-Sabes...-La voz de Ashton un poco nasal fue lo único que trajo a Louis devuelta-. Esto es malo, pero también bueno, se lo que nos harán, se mejor que nadie como son esos hombres, pero también puedo recordar cuales son sus gustos, fetiches y mañanas a la hora de hacer esto...- Y era verdad hacer esos actos, no podían ser llamado a tener sexo relaciones, porque los obligaban a hacerlo, estaban atados de pies y manos.

-Sabras que yo logre salir de aquí fingiendo mi muerta, use una droga...realmente pude haber muerto pero mi cuerpo y mi estabilidad mental ayudaron a que no decayera tan feo y llegar a morir- Pauso un segundo-. Realmente no quiero asustarte ni mucho menos, hacer que tu omega se ponga más inquieto, pero por nada en el mundo dejes que te toquen el collar. A diferencia de como son los Betas haya...con estos hombres su quieren morderte o anudarte sin protección no importa, estos hombres son más inhumanos que los que pagan pos servicios. 

Louis solo trago grueso, sabía que en cuanto el sollozo desgarrador del otro y las suplicas que hizo antes de caer desmayado, no eran por algo pequeño. Louis solo pensó que el tenía que encontrar una nueva forma de salir de ahí, y Ashton iba a ser uno de los mas le podría proporcionar información sobre los otros. 

Louis solo tuvo algo en mente, el iba ayudar a todos a salir, no importaba si eso lo costaba su propia vida. 

.

.

.

Calum llevaba horas sentado frente al computador que había utilizado para acercarse mas al nombre y significado de aquellas letras que Perrie le había otorgado. Pero solo salían marcas de bebidas en algunos países, internet en esos momentos no le eran de cierta ayuda. Mordió su labio con nerviosismo sabía que había solo una manera de encontrar dicha información, pero no le agrada para nada tener que entrar a le deep web. Tenía el conocimiento, anteriores veces había entrado, pero gracias a ellos termino tras las rejas. Dejo de mirar la pantalla frente a él y se recostó en la silla, cerro los ojos un rato lo pensó muy bien. 

Y las imágenes detrás de un pantalla vinieron a él, aquellos recuerdos eran bueno, muy agradables, antes de que todo ocurriera Calum amaba su trabajo y trabajar ahí. Si alguien en el pasado le hubiera dicho, que gracias a su trabajo terminaría tres años, tras las rejas se hubiera reído y hubiera contestado de la mejor manera, dejando en claro que era imposible que pudieran hacerle eso a él. Pero paso y ahora el estaba ahí recordando sus maravillosos años trabajando para la C.I.A


	10. O C H O

Calum había entrado a la C.I.A por un gran amigo de su padre, el hombre había hablado de su gran habilidad buscando gente y ocupando creando su propio hack. Claro que cuando entro no fue como todos imaginarían. Lo pusieron aprueba por tres años, tres años donde no solo demostró sus habilidades, donde termino por pulirlas y mejorando cada ves su hack, la C.I.A termino por hacerle un contrato y entonces Calum pudo sonreír y presumir de su esfuerzo. 

Claro que no era el único Hacker ahí, pero el creía que las cosas que le mandaban a buscar eran cosas fuertes y de lo mas alto que el podía buscar, hackeo cuentas algunos narcos, hackeo el sistema de una red de drogas y armamento ilegal. Todo parecía estar bien, Calum jamás espero a que lo mandaran a buscar a cientos de hombres. Calum ignoro lo que hacía las primeras veces. Pero conforme seguía y seguía buscando se dio cuenta que estaba detrás de gente que había visto en las noticias. Un hombre que había estado exigiendo acabar con las redes de prostitución con alfa varones, quien comprobó que los sexo servidores ahí eran obligados a trabajar y no estaban por gusto propio. 

Se dio cuenta que el gobierno y los altos poderes no estaban tratando de acabar con esas redes de prostitución, estaban tratando de encubrirlas y seguir. Calum no sabía que hacer, porque claramente no le agradaba nada y menos lo que querían hacer, Calum dejo de trabajar en eso y fingió que buscaba y rastreaba a Luke Hemmings, pero no era así se dedico a hacer un respaldo con los involucrados, pero jamás encontró al dueño de las Red. Cuanto pudo obtener de información escondió eso, porque sabía que el algún momento iba a ser descubierto y tenía que tener pruebas para mostrarlas ¿Pero a quien? por lo poco que había entendido, es que hasta los federales estaba ayudando. 

Luego de eso lo descubrieron que no había estado siguiendo como se le había ordenado a Luke Hemings, pero no hicieron nada, solo lo pusieron a investigar otras cosas. Claro que Calum sabía que algo no estaba bien. 

Y sucedido Calum había llegado como todos los días, miro los papeles en su escritorio y suspiro. Era mas trabajo nuevo, se puso a encender sus maquinas y tomo los papeles, empezó a hojearlos y noto algo, lo que estaba ahí el ya había investigado, un poco confundido tomo el siguiente folder y de nuevo otro trabajo que el había hecho recién empezó, conforme fue revisando los folders noto que eran cosas en las que el había estado trabajando incluso en la de red de prostitución. 

Penso que era la forma de despedirlo, pero no fue así. Pronto se vio rodeado de agentes del F.B.I y algunos federales llevándolo sin más directo con un juez, el juez lo acuso de pertenecer a la red de trafico, se le acuso de ser cómplice y de sospecha en ser quien diera la ubicación de omegas varones. 

Intento defenderse pero no le creyeron, tenían las pruebas, pruebas alteradas de su búsqueda tratando de encubrir la realidad, alteraron todo y claro la C.I.A contra un Alfa solitario contra él, por lo menos agradeció que su cara no salio en televisión, si no todas las personas lo hubieran atacado sin si quiera darle oportunidad a hablar. 

Tras años en la cárcel, pero no fueron en vano, conoció a gente que sabía que los de poder eran los mas peligrosos. Mucho mas que los sicarios y asesinos que se encontraban ahí. 

Calum sonrió porque a pesar de que había estado en cárcel injustamente, el había encontrado a Camila y a Perrie dos mujeres que sabían que algo andaba mal. Con eso en mente tomo una portátil diferente la encendió y se dispuso a navegar por la web mas oscura y algo peligrosa.

.

.

.

Perrie les había tasado una ruta que habían estado utilizando los secuestradores y todas las rutas marcaban el mismo punto de desaparición. Gracias lo que Camila, Jaden y Lauren habían podido recolectar era un empresario quien estaba detrás de esto. Pero les había sido difícil saber quien era, ni la misma perrie quien trabajaba dentro del lugar, jamás vio la cara del hombre y mucho menos sabía el nombre de este. 

-Nos vamos a mover, con Camila y Calum. Para que puedan hablar con él, él es quien más cosas sabe y pueda ayudarnos a terminar de planificar el plan. 

-Tu solo dinos cuando nos movemos, porque nosotros estamos listos. 

Perrie sonrió y solo fijo una hora con ellos, para encontrase en un punto de reunión y de ahí tomar un vuelo. 

.

.

.

Louis acaba de vivir la peor experiencia de su vida, acaba de ser usado como trapo, había sentido que moriría ahí mismo. Los tipos que lo habían escogido, lo habían metido a una habitación con mas personas, personas que al parecer gozaban de las orgías, se mantuvo alerta más que nunca y había mantenido los ojos en las manos de las personas que se habían dedicado a tocarlo de forma repugnante. 

Louis había hecho todo lo posible por mantenerse con los ojos abiertos y alerta, así estuvieran moviéndose de forma brusca dentro de él, se aguanto y se trago las ganas de gritar pidiendo ser libre, pero tenía que mantenerse bien, si quería que su plan que había planeado hace dos días atrás funcionase. Aún no le había comentado nada a Ashton, no hasta querer cerciorarse un poco mas sobre algunas personas dentro de aquel cuarto.

Realmente Louis no sabe en que momento lo dejaron en paz, pero sabía que varios de forma asquerosa se habían venido sobre el manchan dolo en cara con su maldito semen, y lo peor es que ni lo habían limpiado. Lo dejaron con el semen y no solo de uno, fueron de varios que se vinieron sobre él. 

Alagando que si liquido era lo que más le agradaba en su cara. 

Louis solo quería guacarear y llorar, su omega se había escondido, no aguantaba tanto aromas y hormonas de alfas .

Una ves todos los hombres los dejaron, una ves saciaron sus asquerosas necesidades, dos betas los cargaron y los bañaron, tampoco pudieron hacer mucho Louis y Ashton los betas se aprovecharon de ellos en las duchas. 

Pero tuvieron la decencia de ponerles ropa y dejarlos en la cama. No merecían tampoco ser visto con buenos ojos, nadie de los Betas ahí merecía ser tratado de buena manera, no cuando ellos también usaban los cuerpos, como si fueran mercancía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdonen si existe algún tipo de error gramatical u ortográfico.


	11. N U E V E

Mientras esperaba a que el trago que había solicitado se lo entregaran, nunca le quito el ojo de encima a Michael, podía notar como con insistencia mordía sus labios. Zayn no quería empezar a ponerse ansioso con el estado que el otro había empezado a tomar desde hace más de dos horas. Una vez con la bebida en su mano camino de regreso, sin quitar ahora la mirada por donde Michael se había perdido.

Zayn no volvió a ver a Michael en todo lo que reto el ahí afuera, antes de meterse a una de las habitaciones con la Alfa.

...

Michael estaba de frente ahora con Calum, aquel Alfa que se había llevado a Niall, sabía que era cercano a Perrie.

-Perrie me mando a decir que ya empezó a moverse, yo también empecé a moverme—Michael trago grueso sabía que si Calum se había movido es porque había descubierto algo.

-Michael dime ¿Ashton volvió?—Pregunto de forma seria y Michael trago grueso.

-Sí, pero fue llevado de nuevo con el 28 para servir a los mas a llegados del señor Karl.

Calum cerró los ojos y soltó el aire, las cosas se había puesto aún peor.

-Bueno espero y Perrie se mueva rápido, para que también Niall pueda tener a su cachorro con su alfa...—Michael recordó que Niall era el omega en estado.

-¿De todas maneras Bill esta prepara si el cachorro nace antes de lo esperado?—Calum lo miro y asintió.

-Sí, pero tiene miedo que no pueda nacer y se complique cuando el cachorro nazca, teme porque Niall pierda la vida.

Michael miro al otro, tenían que moverse él igual tenía que empezar a hacer lo suyo. -Mañana vendrá uno de los amigos de Karl, seguro viene porque se enteró que Ashton está de regreso.

-De todas formas debes andarte más con cuidado y empezar a moverte Mike—Michael asintió, no podían cacharlo, no a él.

-De todas maneras solo venía a comprobar lo que descubrí sobre Ashton...

-¿Perrie ya consiguió más gente?—Michael tenía es duda desde que el otro había mencionado a Perrie.

-Sí, y no creerás quienes son—Negó con la cabeza Calum—. Es Luke y entre ellos este Harry Styles, el alfa de 28

Michael se quedó atónico ante lo dicho, sabía que tendría que haberse encontrado con Luke...pero también estaba con aquel cantante Harry.

-Espero que esta ves si pueda salir toda la verdad a la luz.

-Ya verás que sí

Calum se retiró de ahí una vez firmo unos papeles que tenía que firmar para comprobar que el Omega que se había llevado seguía vivo, y para decir que tal vez lo había dejado en estado. Tenían que ser cuidadosos, y era mejor poner eso por si el embarazo de Niall se complicaba y necesitaban llevarlo a un hospital.

...

Las semanas habían pasado para Louis y Ashton hasta ahora las cosas no habían sido tan malas, no les habían pedido cosas tan raras, solo eran follados, y bueno los habían obligado a tocarse mientras otros hombres solo los veían desde un cómodo sillón.

Estaban ambos sentados esperando aquel hombre que había solicitado verlos llegara. Mientras tanto Louis se había estado sintiendo un poco inquieto, no sabía si era por el lazo o algo más, pero ese sentimiento hace años atrás lo había experimentado. Tenía miedo de que la pastilla no funcionara del todo bien y Harry empezara a sentirlo por el lazo, no quería que su pareja se alterara y menos si no tenía información de donde estaba él.

-Clámate Lou—Le susurro Ashton y puso su mano sobre la del.

Louis solo suspiro y cerró los ojos, tratando de calmarse a sí mismo.

La puerta fue abierta y Louis tuvo que respirar profundamente, ambos omegas permanecieron con la cabeza hacia abajo, ellos no podían ver a alfa, no hasta que este les diera permiso. Louis sintió los dedos del alfa en su barbilla, trago y abrió los ojos, vio los zapatos color negro relucientes, portaba lo que parecía ser un carísimo pantalón de un traje, que seguro combinaba perfectamente con corbata y camisa. El hombre lo hizo levantar la cabeza para que lo mirase.Louis pronto se encontró con aquel rostro familiar, el aire en sus pulmones empezó a faltarle, sintió como de pronto su cuerpo empezó a temblar y su omega dentro se había encogido del miedo. Aquel hombre que creyó jamás volver a ver, estaba ahí frente a él volviéndolo a tocar con sus manos.

Sintió nauseas, aunque sabía que eran cosas del pasado volvió a sentirse con el mismo miedo, necesitaba a Harry, lo necesitaba con urgencia para que lo calmara y lo alejara de él. Vio que el hombre movía sus labios, pero él no podía escuchar nada, sus oídos parecía que no percibían ningún ruido, empezó a marearse y poco a poco empezó a ver todo negro.

..

Louis abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue el techo de la habitación que compartía con Ashton, se sentía un poco desorientado y como pudo se irguió hasta quedar sentado vio que Ashton estaba ahí igual, solo que estaba de espaldas terminando de ponerse su pijama. Louis fue consciente de que el ya traía la suya puesta. Luego recordó lo que había pasado ¿Ese hombre lo habría tocado mientras estaba desmayado?

-Loui cálmate o volverás a sufrir un desmayo—Camino hasta él y se sentó junto a él. -Y-yo el...ese hombre—Sentía que de nuevo el aire comenzaba a faltarle, pero tenía que controlarse y preguntarle a al otro.

-Con calma Loui...ese hombre no te toco, si es lo que quieres preguntar—Louis pudo volver a respirar con normalidad.

Cerró los ojos y se calmó esta vez.

-Yo pensé que si lo había hecho...creí que nunca volvería a verle.

Ashton se acomodó más cerca y mejor para encararlo.

-Aunque es medio irónico que aquí exista una regla que dice algo como no pueden tomar a uno de los omegas o betas si este se desmayó antes de comenzar cualquier tipo de contacto.

-Sí es una regla medio estúpida...pero a fin de cuentas, eso me salvo—rio con amargura. -Loui ¿Conoces a ese hombre?—Louis lo miro y pudo ver que Ashton parecía preocupado—. Me preocupe cuando empezaste a respirar como si de pronto te costara hacerlo.

-Yo...si lo conozco en el pasado intento abusar de mí. Él fue manager de Harry—Louis realmente después de aquel sucesos jamás volvió hablar de ello, pero ahora que se encontraba ahí, y algo vulnerable quería compartir aquello con Ashton.

-Cuando lo conocí pensé que eran puras cosas mías, y solo fingía que aquel hombre me hacía insinuaciones extrañas, en aquel tiempo Harry aún no me marcaba. Habíamos decidido hacerlo cuando ambos estuviéramos más relajados y queríamos por así decirlo que fuera un momento especial, —Louis empezó a recordar, se llevó los dedos a su marca y rozo suavemente con las yemas la mordida.

-Yo siempre he confiado en Harry...pero en aquel tiempo me daba miedo decirle a él, que su manager me hacía propuestas extrañas. Yo me convencí que el tipo tenía un humor bastante extraño, pero no fue así. A veces rosaba sus manos "accidentalmente" con las mías—Ashton en ese punto había puesto su mano sobre la de Louis.

-Yo solo lo seguía ignorando, y tampoco quería ser el causante de algún tipo de pelea entre él y Harry. Pero después un pequeño incidente paso, y fue que Harry prefería mantenerme lejos del sujeto. Eso pasó mientras ese hombre estaba ebrio, pero Harry prefirió mantenerme lejos de él—Suspiro—. Como empecé a dejar de frecuentar a ese hombre, sabiendo que podía topármelo algún día, ya que pues era manager de Harry, pero eso nunca paso.

Siempre pensé que si me lo volvía encontrar, al igual él no me volvería hacer nada. Y así fue solo me trataba con respeto y evitaba quedarse en el mismo lugar donde estuviera yo—Sonrió con amargura—. La marca fue hecha por Harry, en uno de los pasillos de su camerino de una entrega de premios.

Recuerdo que me quede solo, Harry había tenido que ir al baño, y bueno siendo famoso seguro se había entretenido con personas afuera, eso nunca me molesto y menos pude pensar que en un lugar así me pasaría esto.


	12. D I E Z

Hace unos años atrás.

Louis se había parado del sillón donde anteriormente había estado tumbado con Harry. Tomo su celular en donde estaba una mesa con botellas de agua y l desbloque encontrándose con algunos mensajes de su mamá, amigos y otro sobre haber recibido el pago de una de sus tarjetas. Luego se puso a buscar que había en twitter, y se encontró varias fotos que fans habían tomado de Harry, y hasta de él. Hablaban de su vestuario que había usado esa noche, muchos comentarios hablaban de lo bien que se veía, otros sugiriendo que incursionara en el mundo de la moda y algunos otros comentarios mal intencionados, aquellos solos los paso y siguió leyendo. La puerta fue abierta y Louis supo que no era Harry, aun así dejo de ver la pantalla de su celular. Se encontró con el manager quien lo miro, y luego miro a su alrededor.

-¿No esta Harry?—Entro y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-No, pero no tarda—Contesto mientras lo seguía con la mirada.El hombre no contesto y en ves salirse, empezó a buscar algo, entre las esquinas y algunos muebles. El comportamiento del hombre puso algo nervioso a Louis, tomo su celular y disimuladamente empezó a caminar hasta la puerta.

-¡Alto ahí omega!

Louis se espantó y empezó el miedo a correr por todo su cuerpo, había usado la voz con él. Nunca en su vida alguien la había usado y Louis por primera vez se sintió asquerosamente sumiso. Sus piernas le estaban fallando y del único soporte con el que contaba era de la puerta, el celular lo tenía agarrado tan fuerte contra su pecho, el miedo que le había causado aquel asqueroso hombre lo había paralizado totalmente. Fue consiente del hombre frente a él, y como sus asquerosos dedos roso el lugar, un lugar donde tenía que ir una marca.

Louis deseaba en ese instante la marca y así poder llamar a Harry mediante el lazo.

-No sabes cuánto deseo enterrar mis dientes en este lugar, mientras te lleno de mí y ruegas por más—El aliento de aquel hombre choco contra su oreja.

Louis estaba paralizado del miedo, sentía todo su cuerpo repentinamente pesado, y la garganta seca como para empezar gritar. Sentía la bilis en su garganta en cualquier momento podría vomitar.

-Me encanta verte a si todo sumiso, como lo querer un sumiso omega, que solo sirve para ser follado por cuantos alfas quieran. Es hora de hacerle ver a Harry que debe compartir lo que jamás será solo suyo...

Louis dio un respingón cuando el hombre poso su asqueroso la lengua en aquel lugar, ese lugar que solo le pertenecía a Harry; su alfa. Aquello fue lo que lo hizo reaccionar y como pudo le pego en el estómago y sin mirar si lo había o no tirado salió disparado de ahí, necesitaba pedir ayuda. Con las manos temblorosas marco el número de Harry, esperando a que le contestara. Louis dejo de prestarle atención al celular y se enfocó en salir de aquel maldito pasillo, que parecía no tener fin. Pero realmente parecía que solo estaba dándole vueltas al lugar, porque reconoció una de las puertas, era del camerino de Harry.

Grave error el tipo abrió la puerta, y no dudo en tomarlo del brazo y ambos empezaron forcejar, pero Louis podía sentir que el hombre frente a él no dudaría en usar la voz de nuevo. Louis se armó de valor y grito con todas sus fuerzas, realmente solo se puso a gritar por ayuda. Louis hizo de todo para que el asqueroso hombre quiso acercarse más a su cuello y Louis lucho, mientras trataba de zafarse y gritaba. Louis pudo medio zafarse un poco, sus ropa había sufrido algunos rasguños, eso era lo de menos solo quería salir de ese lugar y nuca volver a estar un centímetro de aquel hombre asqueroso.

El hombre implemento mucho más fuerza y logo ponerlo de nuevo debajo de él, presiono sus brazos con fuerza sobre la cabeza del omega, para con sus piernas separa las del otro, e impedir que le diera un golpe en la entre pierna.

-No me importaría dar un espectáculo aquí mismo, mientras te marco y de paso te hago mío, creó que hasta sería mucho más excitante.

-Suéltame ¡¡¡AYUDA!!! –Louis no dejaba de luchar, no quería terminar así, no quería ser marcado por alguien que le causaba miedo y solo lo miraba como un objeto sexual.

¿Es así como iba a terminar? Después de todo, iba a ser uno de los muchos omegas marcados en contra de su propia voluntad para luego ser votados cuando dejaran de ser lindos. Louis tenía ganas de llorar, sentía mucha impotencia y mucho más cuando a pesar de sus gritos de ayuda nadie venía. Pero aun así el no dejaría de luchar y gritar, así se desgarrase la garganta no iba a permitir que alguien que él no quería lo marcara solo por ser un omega.

-Estate de una maldita vez omega—Y Louis dejo de luchar de nuevo había usado la voz de alfa con él.

Ya de nada servía luchar el miedo y la angustia de su omega lo estaban dominando, su lado animal gano. Su modo sumiso se dejó ver y dejo su cuello para el alfa.

Louis estaba acabado, solo cerro los ojos y deseo que pasar rápido para luego lamentarse por no haber podido escapar, por no ser alguien fuerte.

El alfa lamio aquella zona y pasó sus dientes por encima, sintió las puntas afiladas de los caninos.

-¡SUELTALO IMBECIL!—Louis dio un respingón al escuchar aquella voz, causando que uno de los caninos alcanzo a rosar su piel, no fue tan profundo pero si hizo un pequeño rasguño en esa zona.

-Quédate ahí Styles, quiero que seas testigo como lo que piensas que solo puede ser tuyo, pasa a ser de todos nosotros los alfas.

Louis empezó a forcejear de nuevo, tenía que lograr salir de ahí. No tuvo que hacer mucho el hombre frente a él, dejo de estar encima suyo para terminar en el suelo. Louis fue levantado por Harry en brazos y en automático se pegó más a su cuerpo logrando que su cara se escondiera en la curva de su cuello.

-No importa si lo proteges logre que uno de mis caninos se enterrara en su cuello, solo dámelo y deja que lo termine de marcar—El otro hombre rió y parecía como si aquello fuera hacer que Harry cediera a su estúpida petición.

-¡Cállate mierda!—Harry apretó más a Louis contra su pecho—. Ni creas que esto se quedara así, levantaremos una demanda.

Pronto el pasillo que Louis vio vacío sin salida, estaba repleto de gente y guardias, que custodiaron al otro hombre. Harry por su parte vio el rasguño de Louis en su cuello, y podía sentirlo aún temblar entre sus brazos. Sabía que era lo que Louis quería, pero lo tendría que hacer ahora, temía porque aquel rasguño pudiera quedarse como marca en su cuello. Tomo aire y beso la frente de Louis intentado tranquilizarlo un poco. Dejo besos por todo su rostro y con cuidado bajo hasta aquel lugar, donde debía lucir su marca. Harry solo lo mordió y pudo sentir todas las emociones de Louis.

Louis sintió el pinchazo en cuello y grito, claro la repentina rasgadura de piel lo hizo gritar, pero después se calmó un poco al sentir que ahora estaba enlazado a Harry.

Harry con su lengua empezó a curar la mordida, pudo sentir a Louis más tranquilo entre sus brazos, para después sentir todo su peso.

Louis se desmayó después de haber pasado muchas emociones en un solo rato.

.

-Es por eso que ni tu ni yo, y mucho menos los demás omegas y betas que estamos aquí en contra de nuestra propia voluntad podemos seguir aquí. Debemos salir en cuanto antes Ash

Ashton asintió, porque estaba cansado de tener miedo, estaba cansado de la mierda en la que había vivido. Pero sobre todo estaba cansado de no decirle o demostrarle a Luke cuanto lo amaba, estaba cansado de seguir viviendo con miedo. Pero frente a él estaba Louis, quien no era solo un simple omega varón; era Louis quien a pesar de haberle relatado algo traumático, ahí estaba de pie alentándolo a salir de ahí aun sabiendo los riesgos de perder. Louis no se quedaría ahí sentado esperando, no él estaba decidido a salir de ahí con todos, sin importar si su propia vida estaba en riesgo.

Ashton también quería salir y decirle a Luke todo lo que siempre ha callado por miedo, todo lo que no demuestra por miedo. Ashton saldría de ahí con todos y demostrar que los betas y omegas no eran un error, y no tenían por qué seguir siendo tratados así.

-Debemos encontrar la manera de ver a Michael—Louis de repente dijo y Ashton supo cómo podía hacer que lo trajeran a ese lado.

-No te preocupes, se cómo poder hacer que traigan a un Beta de este lado.El plan de ambos iba a empezar a marchar.

...

Perrie junto con los alfas se habían movido hasta donde se encontraba Calum refugiado con el omega en estado. Ella tendría que llegar primero a concludes reliquos, para poder empezar a marchar con su plan.

Una vez en el auto en el que iban cuando salieron del aeropuerto, Perrie les empezó a explicar algunas cosas.

-El lugar a donde vamos estará el omega en estado, por favor les pido que no lo vallan a llenar de preguntas. No queremos que se altere en su condición, lleva un embarazo un poco complicado.

-Sí, lo que menos queremos es causarles problemas al chico—Liam fue quien contesto.

-Es bueno saberlo, yo sé que ustedes lo que menos van hacer es un alboroto—Sonrió mientras daba vuelta en un semáforo—. Esta vez podrán tener camas más cómodas y comida un poco más sana, no hace falta que se desvelen por hoy, yo debo ir primero al lugar y cuando crea que es hora. Calum les dirá.

Un rato después una casa grande se alzó frente a ellos, Perrie estaciono la camioneta y todos bajaron. Una vez sus pertenecías fuera de la cajuela emprendieron camino a la entrada. Los invito Perrie a pasar, no tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo antes de que un ruido se escuchara y Shawn empezara sentir a su omega.


	13. O N C E

Niall estaba en la cocina con Camila, ambos habían decidido des aburrirse un poco realizando algún postre. Calum esa mañana les aviso que probablemente llagaría Perrie con los alfas que había conocido, así que también había decidido cocinar un poco. Escucharon la puerta ser abierto. Niall sintió un aroma algo familiar, su omega se removió inquieto. Aquel aroma madoroso y boscoso. Aquel aroma que lo tranquilizaba. No dudo en pararse, en su camino tiro un banquito causando un estruendo. Camila le dijo algo, pero realmente el no puso atención y solo se concentró en salir y ver de dónde provenía aquel aroma.

Shawn también había caminado, sin si quiera saber si tenía permitido andar por esa casa. Pero aquel delicioso aroma a algodón de azúcar.

-S-Shawn—Aquella voz. Volteo de donde provenía aquella hermosa voz.

Se encontró con la imagen de Niall, con una pancita grande donde cargaba a su cachorro. Pero no espero más y corrió hasta su pareja y lo estrecho entre sus brazos. Sintió a Niall empezar a sollozar entre sus brazos. Shawn no dudo en cargarlo en brazos y salir con él, hasta donde estaban los demás para pedir disculpas.

Después de que dejaran a Shawn con Niall, los demás se les asigno una habitación. Perrie les había recomendado que descansara, que ella mañana saldría y empezarían a moverse y les estaría a visando a través de Calum.

Todo parecía ir demasiado bien, que hasta daba miedo.

...

Mike se encontraba en la habitación de los Omegas especiales, les había llamado porque según Louis con el alfa que había estado ayer, había intentado que aspirara un poco de droga por lo que Mike era el encargado de revisar las habitaciones minuciosamente.

-Aquí no hay nada Louis, seguro el Alfa limpio antes de irse—Dijo mientras se ponía de pie y mira a ambos omegas que se encontraban mirándolo atentamente.

Mike se percató que en realidad nunca paso nada eso, los miro sabía que algo tramaban, se notaban un poco ansioso.

-¿Cuál es el verdadero problema?—Noto que Ashton soltó el aire y sonrió.

-Te estabas tardando en darte cuenta Mich—Sonrió Ashton y Louis lo invito a que tomaran asiento.

-Veras Mike necesitamos de tu ayuda, esta ves no solo escapare yo, vamos a escapar todos. Louis y yo hemos planeado el escape perfecto, y para eso necesitamos de tu ayuda.

-Antes de que me pidan cosas ¿me podrían explicar por lo menos su plan?

-Comenzaremos un incendio aquí primero, y con tu ayuda y la de Kristen comenzaran uno en las habitaciones de los demás omegas, cuando estén e servicio, así ninguno estará en peligro.

Michael solo agrando los ojos ante lo dicho por Louis.

-Esperen, esperen ¿Se dan cuenta que si lo hacen posiblemente muchos no salgan vivos?

-Lo sabemos, es por eso que tú les contaras a los demás de nuestro plan

-Pero aun así sigue sonando descabellado y muy arriesgado ¿están seguros de esto? Yo comprendo que no les gusta como los tratan aquí...pero debe existir otra manera menos peligrosa.

Louis lo observo y decidió el hablar y hablarle con claridad.

-Sabemos que existe un porcentaje menor de que salgamos vivos, pero créeme que prefiero morir tragado por las llamas de fuego que seguir aguantando tener que tomar pastillas, tener que servirle a asquerosos alfas, tener que seguir soportando a los betas cada que quieren entran y nos toman a la hora que sea.

-Prefiero intentar hacer algo, a que darme aquí esperando, esperando a algo que tal ves nunca llegara. Y tú sabes muy bien a que me refiero, sabes que aquí a este lugar llegan personas que juraron que la trata de omegas y la esclavitud de betas había terminado. Sabes muy bien que si salimos de aquí, porque ya no servimos, es porque ya nadie nos va creer, o saldremos muertos. No sé tú, pero por lo menos quiero intentarlo, y no esperar a mi muerte.

Michael miro a ambos omegas. Ambos lucían más delgados, cansados, pero ellos aún seguían ahí de pie, ellos quería hacer algo y no solo por ellos, por los demás. Mike se sintió levemente patético, por nunca pensar en hacer algo. Aquellos dos chicos frente a él, eran la viva imagen de ser más que un simple omega.

-Bien, ustedes solo digan que necesitan y lo conseguiré lo antes posible ¿tienen una fecha específica para hacer lo del incendio?

Louis y Ashton se miraron.

-Sí, le teníamos pero estos últimos días él ha estado actuando demasiado extraño

Michael arrugo las cejas.

-¿A qué se refieren?—Pregunto ambos chicos, parecían saber algo.

-Realmente no estamos seguros de quien o a quienes esta investigando, pero el otro día lo escuchamos hablar acerca de en cuanto estuviera devuelta le marcara, porque no iban a permitir que llegara aquí.

Michael se sorprendió ante lo dicho por Ashton.

-Tienen razón, ha estado actuando un poco extraño. Tenemos que ponernos en marcha antes de que algo más trame.

Michael se puso de pie y camino con dirección a la puerta, se había tardado algo, y antes de que sospecharan o fuera por él decidió que era mejor salir de ahí.

-Oh! espera—Louis se levantó de su lugar y camino hasta él—. No puedes irte sin haber encontrado nada.

Michael arrugo las cejas sin entender bien, y vio al otro estirar su mano, abrió la palma de su mano y descubrió un pedazo de papel de baño.

-Vamos tómalo y ábrelo con cuidado, procura no tocar el plástico.

Michael tomo lo que el otro le extendió y con cuidado destapo aquello, una pequeña bolsita de plástico que contenía aquel famoso polvo blanco.

-Sabemos que si te tardaste y sales de aquí con las manos vacías sospecharan de ti por eso Ashton como pudo robo una de esas bolsitas de uno de los Alfas que a menudo vienen.

-Ustedes dos sí que tiene todo planeado—Sonrió y con cuido de nuevo rapo la bolsita—Los miro y sonrió, claro que ellos dos estaban dispuesto a arriesgar todo con tal de liberarlos a todos—Tratare de tenerles las cosas pronto.

Ambos chicos le sonrieron y Michael quiso conservar la sonrisa de esos dos, deseaba verlos a ellos y a todos felices. Por eso arriesgaría también su pellejo, con tal de salvarlos.

Salió de ese lugar esta vez, por primera vez desde que llego a ese lugar con un objetivo; Salir de ahí así tuviera que morir entre las llamas, pero con tal de acabar con ese maldito lugar.

...

Perrie había recibido un mensaje, donde le indicada que pasarían por ella, ya que no estaba Karl en aquel lugar. Un poco insegura fue hasta donde estaba Calum.

-Necesito que te prepares, y que te muevas de aquí.

Calum se levantó de la silla y camino hasta ella.

-¿Ya nos descubrieron?—Pregunto mientras la miraba.

-Lo más seguro es que han empezado a sospechar de mí, por eso necesito que los saques de aquí, y que consigas la forma de hacer que Billie consiga un buen lugar para Niall.

-Es mejor que empiece desde ahora, hare que se lleven a Niall, Shawn y Billie. Tengo un hospital que encontré está cerca y puedo hacer que Billie empiece con el plan.

Perrie asintió, ese era el plan sabía que Karl tarde o temprano iba descubrirla, pero se alegraba de que Calum tuviera el 70% del plan ya en marcha.

-Está bien, en la mañana saldré—Hizo una dura línea en sus labios—. Ya sabes que si no escuchas de mí, o si me pasa lago eres tú quien queda a cargo, las evidencias siguen seguras aquí—Le extendió una memoria de USB—. Sabes que tienes que hacer.

Calum solo asintió y apretó los labios, sabía desde un principio que Perrie se había ofrecido como la carnada, y Calum era quien llevaría toda la evidencia. Pero ahora que estaba ahí, no le gustaba eso, sabía que si decía algo Perrie y él terminarían discutiendo y lo menos que quería era eso.

-Está bien, yo mantendré esto conmigo—Cerro su puño con la USB dentro de ella.

...

Perrie se había despertado y les había explicado a todos que harían y porque el movimientos, sabía que aquello iba a causar una pequeña discusión, e iban a intentar como fuera que ella no saliera lastimada. Pero Perrie, no era nadie que retrocediera, ella había tomado su propia decisión. Ella no se iba retractar.

-El carro que les prepare esta por la puerta trasera Camila—Calum le entregó las llaves de auto a la chica—. En el GPS esta la dirección ya, al hospital que deberán llegar.

Niall quien se mantenía en el rezago de Shawn miraba a todos, podía sentir el enojo de los alfas y la negación sobre lo que Perrie hace momentos atrás había dicho. Por eso decidió hablar, se acomodó mejor y sintió la mano de Shawn en su espalda.

-Yo comprendo que estén enojados y disgustados por lo que acaba de decirnos Perrie, yo también me siento de la misma manera. Pero creó que ella ha sabido que desde que siguió lo que Jaden dejo, ella sabía muy bien que iba a pasar. Creó que en vez de estar enojados, deberías de hacerlo, existe un 35% de que a ella no le pase nada. Creó que todos han llegado bastante lejos, para que a estas alturas se nieguen a seguir con lo que Perrie ya tiene planea.

Como lo dije, entiendo muy bien lo que sienten, pero tampoco podemos echar a la basura todo esto, así como llegaron hasta aquí pueden incluso hacer que nadie más salga lastimado, y eviten que más chicos sigan llegando a ese lugar, ustedes no saben lo horrible es llegar a ese lugar. Y si como dice Pez que tal vez, empiecen a sospechar de ella, no creó que sigan metiendo amas chicos nuevos, piensen que la carga para los que aún siguen en ese lugar es mucho más fea. Así que yo le pido está bien enojarse y no querer que a Pez le pase algo, pero tampoco pueden dejarla sola, no cuando ha estado haciendo todo esto porque la verdad salga a luz.


	14. D O C E

Niall junto a Shawn, Biellie y Camila habían salido antes de que Calum se moviera con los demás. Perrie se quedó ahí esperando a que el carro pasar por ella. Se sentía muy nerviosa, pero pasar lo que pasar no se dejaría manipular por Karl. Escucho el motor de un carro, supuso que eran ellos, tomo una respiración profunda y trato de tranquilizarse, no les tenía miedo a ellos, y mucho menos a él.

La puerta fue tocada y ella solo camino hasta esta abrió y se encontró con el chofer personal de Karl, le sonrió salió de la casa cerrando la puerta tras de sí, y posteriormente le entrego las llaves de aquel lugar donde Karl a veces la mandaba a quedarse y cuidar de los omegas que estaban comprados por algunos de esos asquerosos hombre ricos.

Una vez dentro del auto, supo que no volvería a ver a los demás, pero deseaba que todo saliera bien, y saliera todo a la luz.

-El señor Karla, quiere que la lleve a un lugar y después después iremos a donde esta él.

-Está bien.

El auto arranco.

...

Camila manejaba el carro en el que habían salido más de hace una hora atrás, aún se sentía nerviosa, pero según lo que marcaba el GPS estaban más cerca del lugar en el que Calum les había conseguido.

-No bajes la guardia ni cuando estemos en el hospital, seguro ese hombre sabe que Pez se estuvo moviendo.

-Sí, no te preocupes Calum me dijo que estuviera atenta hasta a los vehículos que nos cruzáramos, ese hombre está dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa, con tal de que su "negocio" siga en pie.

-Ese hombre es una basura.

Camila solo asintió, y siguió conduciendo.

...

Louis y Ashton habían sido obligados a vestir algo tan incomodó, realmente para ellos eso ya era demasiado. Los habían obligado portar Arnés de cuero. Era incomodó tener que portarlo y más delante de Karl aquel asqueroso hombre. Ashton solo quería salir de ahí sacarse eso, no quería que otros hombres que no fueran Luke lo vieran portando algo así. Por otro lado Louis se mantuvo observando a los betas que entraban y salían de aquella habitación, era la primera vez que estaba en un lugar que no implicara camas o habitaciones llenas de juguetes sexuales. No iba a bajar la guardia, sabía que algo tramaban, solo esperaba que no hayan descubierto a Michael.

...

Perrie había sido desnudada y amarrada de pies y manos, la había puesto de nuevo dentro del auto, pero esta vez los dos betas que iban a su lado, no dudaron en meterle más que la mano. Aunque Perrie lucho con todas sus fuerzas, hicieron con su cuerpo lo que quisieron. Una vez en aquel lugar, la llevaron cargando con si fuera un costal de papas, pudo sentir las manos de varios hombres en las mejillas de sus nalgas, aunque ella se retorciera y pataleara no la iban a soltar, una vez dentro de aquella habitación se encontró siendo arrojada sin ningún tipo de cuidado al suelo.

-Espero y la disfrutaran todo el camino hasta acá, que ser la última ves que podrán hacerlo—La voz de Karla la hizo abrir los ojos y miro al frente encontrándose con los zapatos limpios de Karl.

Fue levantada sin ningún tipo de cuidado del suelo y el rostro de Karl estaba a centímetro del de ella.

No se aguantó le escupió en la cara, seguidamente fue aventada de nuevo al suelo, lastimándose sus muñecas.

-Veo que eres una perra mala gradecida. No esperaba menos de la maldita perra de Jaden.Perrie como pudo lo miro.

-No hables de ella, que por tu culpa ella está muerta.

-No te preocupes, si tanto la extrañas, pronto estarás con ella—Se puso a su altura—. Pero antes de que te mande al infierno por perra arrastrada, tratando de ser un héroe, te voy a revelar un secreto.

Se paró y el Beta que la había llevado ahí. La volvió a cargar y siguió al hombre, entraron a otro lugar, parecía ser una sala y pudo ver a dos chicos; Ashton y Louis de los últimos chicos que llegaron a ese lugar. El beta la dejo esta vez de pie, mientras los dos chicos la miraban sorprendidos, ella solo pudo hacer una mueca.

-Perrie ahora sabrás el verdadero motivo de la L, en mi empresa. Al igual que ustedes sabrán toda la verdad.

Los tres miraron al hombre frente a él, sin entender mucho, y mucho menos porque d repente el salón había sido cerrado bajo llave y las cortina se habían sido corridas, dejando el lugar algo oscuro, no tanto porque aún podían seguirse viendo.

-La "L" es por mi verdadero nombre, nombre que debiste llevar tu Louis...Louis lo miro sin entender nada y arrugo la nariz, porque no le gustaba que lo mirase.-Les contaré una breve historia. Antes de marcar a la madre Ashton yo conocí, a una bella mujer alfa. Era preciosa tan preciosa, que era imposible no mirarla y caer ante ella, poseía uno precisos ojos, que reflejaban el cielo y el mar.

Era una alfa maravillosa hermosa. Tuve la fortuna de salir con ella, pero nunca pude casarme con ella y seguir el resto de nuestra vida juntos. A pesar de no lograr formar una familia con ella, pude procrear junto a ella. Supe que había quedado embrazada, pero fue el tiempo en que nos separamos, por lógica ella hizo su vida junto a otra persona. Y yo me case con la madre Ashton. Cuando la madre de Ashton murió al poco tiempo me encontré con mi antiguo amor, la vi a lo lejos y pude ver a un pequeño niño. Me causo curiosidad, y la investigue. Fue cuando un día de pura causalidad e encontré con el niño. Aquel jovencito que era la misma imagen de ella solo que en varón, pero me sorprendí al darme cuenta que aquel niño, era mío. Y más grande fue mi sorpresa ver que aquel niño, iba hacer un bonito omega. Aquella tarde jamás lo olvidare, cuando le pregunte su nombre, y de esos pequeños labios rosados salió un Louis Tomlinson Mientras Karl seguía hablando, Louis empezó a tener un zumbido en su cabeza, tuvo un pequeño mareo y tuvo ganas de vomitar. De repente se sentía más asqueado, recordaba a un señor, claramente el hombre que seguía hablando se había hecho algunos cambios en el rostro, pero si lo recordaba. Aquel hombre que lo estuvo siguiendo de camino a la escuela muchas veces. Afortunadamente no lo volvió a ver, pero si le había causado un tipo de trauma que ocasión, que la primera vez que conoció a Harry le diera un ataque en plena calle.

Louis salió de su trance una vez pudo escuchar claramente lo que aquel hombre dijo con tanto orgullo.

-Cuando después supe que mi hijo era omega, tuve la brillante idea crear este hermoso imperio y vender a mis primogénitos, aunque con Louis tuve que secuestrarlo. Ya que como salía con ese cantantillo y tenía guardaespaldas, me iba a ser difícil acércame a él y contarle todo.

La habitación se quedó en silencio, Perrie miraba a los dos chicos quienes parecían aún más impactados que ella.


	15. T R E C E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia contenido sensible, muerte de un personaje leer bajo su responsabilidad.

-Por eso decidí poner la letra L en mi logo de empresa, Lewis por mi verdadero nombre y que represente a mi otro hijo, y la K pues obvio de nombre nuevo y representa a Ashton. Mi logo representa mis dos grandes fortunas, mis dos hijos varones y omegas.

Tan Ashton como Louis sintieron una horrible repulsión por el hombre que se mantenía frente a ellos. Hablando como si fueran solo dos objetos con símbolos de dinero.

-Ahora que ya todos saben la historia, y que ahora todo cuadra mejor para ti mi querida Perrie. Es hora de andarte con la bastarda de Jaden.

Perrie lo miro con odio.

-No me mires así cariño, mejor agradéceme que te mandare con ella, y lo hare del mismo modo en que murió ella.

Perrie lo miro e intento moverse y zafarse de ese agarre.

-Agárrala del cabello, y aléjate de ella—Le ordeno al beta que se había mantenido ahí.

El beta obedeció y sin ningún cuidado tomo a Perrie del cabello, causando que se quejara, las rodillas contra el piso y la vista levanta, Perrie no le quito en ningún segundo la mirada a Karl. Karla la miro y con cuidado se acercó a ella, dejando su boca cerca del oído de la otra para poder susurrarle.

-Yo fui quien mato a la maldita de tu pareja, por andar de entrometida en donde no la llamaron.

-Maldito bastardo—Perrie soltó con enojo—. Espero y te pudras en la cárcel y te violen todos maldito loco, desgraciado.

Karl solo se irguió y la miro. Metió su mano dentro de sus saco y saco un arma. El jadeo de Louis y Ashton se escuchó.

-Ustedes dos no intenten nada, o serán los próximos con una bala entre sus ojos—Les dijo a ambos chicos, que se encontraban levemente paralizados del miedo.

Perrie le sostuvo la mira todo el tiempo.

-Me saludas a la maldita perra de tu pareja.

Rio y sin vacilación apunto a la chica y apretó el gatillo, la bala atravesó la frente de la chica. El beta solo el cabello de esta y el cuerpo cayó sin ningún cuidado, manchando la alfombra de color carmesí. Louis y Ashton se paralizaron, el miedo los paralizo tanto que solo sintieron ser levantados por otros betas y los sacaron de ese lugar.

..

Louis y Ashton en la habitación que compartían, se quedaron ahí sentados en la cama, ninguno podía terminar de digerir todo, sumándole a la impresión de ver cómo le había quietado la vida a Perrie sin ninguna vacilación.

Después de lo que parecieron horas Louis se movió y atrajo la atención de Ashton. -No importa lo que dijo, esto deberá afectarnos, y ahora más que nunca necesitamos salir. No quiero volver a presenciar como lo de hace rato.

Ashton lo miro, y poco a poco volvió en sí, sintió su cuerpo temblar, pero tenía que enfrentarse a la realidad. Tenían que volver a intentarlo y salir de ahí, pero esta vez no sería solo.

-D-debemos hacerlo cuanto antes—Ashton se calló y miro sus manos—. No sé qué habrá hecho ella, para que la matara, pero seguro lo que haya planeado está cerca, y Karl sabe o por lo menos es consciente de que existe más gente enterada y de seguro nos volveremos a mover de lugar o manda hacer otro lugar en esta misa zona.

-Sí, debemos empezar si es posible hoy en la madruga, es mejor que le avisemos a Michael de esto, para que les avise a los demás.

...

Michael había escuchado que Perrie estaba de regreso, pero nunca la vio entrar. Dos horas después Karl lo mando alarmar con un grupo de limpieza. Una vez llego con unos tres betas más se encontraron con la horrible imagen delante d ellos. El cuerpo sin vida de Perrie estaba tendido, y no había hecho nada por tapar el cuerpo. Michael tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de vaciar su estómago, y se apresuró a tapar el cuerpo con su propio saco.

-Trae una sábana y na de las bolsas, apúrate—Le indico a uno de los betas parados aún en la entrada—. Mientras ustedes dos ayúdenme a quitar la alfombra, y cuando me traigan la sabana la envolverán ahí y con cuidado la podrán en la bolsa.

Los dos betas obedecieron, y se apresuraron a ayudar a Michael. Mientras tanto Michael sabía que tenían que empezar actuar, y él tenía que comunicarse con Calum lo antes posible. Tenía que moverse con los demás y darles lo último que les faltaba a Louis y Ashton.

Pero con el mismo pensamiento que Louis y Ashton, tenía que ser esa misma noche.

...

Zayn se encontraba mirando desde el escenario a los hombres que habían llegado. Pero seguía sin poder ver a Michael y Kristen.

Desde horas tras que había llegado Michael con ellos, y solo les había dicho que tenían que hacerlo esa noche. Habían matado a Perrie, y eso solo podía significar que Karl iba a empezar a moverse.

Pero no los veía, y lo estaba poniendo ansioso. Lo bueno es que esa noche Troye estaba en la barra, pero igual podía jurara que había más gente de lo normal. Decidió seguir con su espectáculo, siempre manteniendo un ojo en cada Hombre y Mujeres que se encontraban mirándolos.

...

Harry conducía el carro en el que había salido hace no más de cuatro horas atrás, en cuanto Calum había recibido la llamada, solo para informarle que Perrie estaba muerta, habían salido sin vacilar.

-Camila seguro está siendo interrogada por la policía, se supone que estaba muerta.

-Eso quiere decir que si ven todo lo que trae esa memoria, darán alerta ¿no?

-Sí, solo espero que no tarden tanto. La noche está cayendo, y lo que menos quiero es llegar y no encontrar nada. Karla se va a estar moviendo mientras entretiene a sus clientes con algunos cuantos chicos, y el empieza a sacar a otro y llevarlos lejos de ahí, Seguro para la madrugada el lugar estará deshabitado.

-¿Cómo sabes tú eso?

-Pe-perrie me lo dijo ella conocía muy bien cómo se movía ese hombre, así le hizo la ves pasada, solo que pudo persuadir a los altos mandos—Harry seguía con el pie en el acelerador y la vista fija en el caminó—. La diferencia esta vez, es que Karl no contaba que Perrie se hubiera estado moviendo mucho antes, de que empezara a sospechar de ella.

-De todas maneras Kendall se empezó a mover, Rosh es bueno enredando a la gente, mientras más gente empiece a querer y a crear el rumor las autoridades se moverán mucho más rápido. -Esta vez ese pez gordo será atrapado, y todo su maldito imperio caerá.

Harry sigui con el pie en el acelerador.

...

Camila estaba en el cuarto de interrogación, el detective había salido una es ella le entrego su única salvación tanto de ella, como de todos los chicos dentro de aquel lugar. Sabía que Billie estaba en una habitación contigua, seguro igual siendo interrogada como ella y exigiéndole que hablara con la verdad. Sentía que entre más pasaran los minutos, era menos tiempo para que dieran alerta y se movieran todos esos malditos gordos oficiales con dirección al lugar.

La puerta se abrió y Camila tembló, la mirada de ambos hombre no decía nada, no expresaba nada. Ambos dejaron se pararon frente a ella. Camila jura haber dejado de respirar, no sabía que pasaba pero quería echarse a llorar.

-La dejaremos libre, las pruebas han servido de mucho. La llevaremos con su amiga a que las atiendan y les den un poco de café.

Camile se paró tan robóticamente, no sabía si echarse a llorar, porque les habían creído solo cerrar los ojos un rato u descansar y suspirar. Niall estaba siendo atendido en un hospital, y Shawn estaba con él, y pronto todo saldría a luz, y podría estar feliz porque la muerte de su pareja, ni de Jeden había sido en vano.

Cuando se encontró afuera, rodeada demás gente y vio s varios policías pasar a su lado, y salir apresurados se dio cuenta que estaba sollozando, todo ese tiempo queriendo que los que habían encontrado Perrie y ella. Y luego haberse topado con Billie quien también sabía de esos, y Calum, y esos grandes hombres que por primera vez en muchos años se sintieron como las grandes mujeres que siempre han sido, esos hombres que sin dudarlo creyeron en ellas y estuvieron ahí esperando a que Perrie empezara con el plan. Minutos después fue rodeada por lo brazos de Billie, y pudo sentirla que igual que ella estaba sollozando, ambas habían estado nerviosas todo el camino hasta esa estación de policías.

-T-todo estará bien...hemos logrado esto—Le susurro Billie.

-Losé, lo hemos hecho bien.

Ambas solo siguieron abrazadas y esperando que pronto legaran noticias de que ese lugar fuera encontrado.

...

Louis y Ashton había logrado hablar con Michael, quien les había dicho y ellos le habían dicho que Karl que le había quitado la vida frente a ellos dos. Les dio también los encendedores. Pero todos sus planes cambiaron cuando Karla le ordeno a Michael meter al par en una de sus camionetas. Le explico que hoy no estarían disponibles sus más grandes estrellas de la noche.


	16. C A T O R C E

¢αριтυℓσ fιиαℓ

Ashton y Louis había sido llevados a una de las camionetas de Karla, ambos sabía que estaba empezando a moverlos de lugar y claro se llevaría primero a sus hijos. Ambos habían alcanzado a esconderse los encendedores en las simples playeras de manga larga que les habían puesto.

El coche se había puesto en marcha y Louis y Ashton sabían que era momento de comenzar uno de los incendios, se movieron y como pudieron le pegaron al chofer y copiloto del auto. 

Causando que se estrellaran. Una vez se aseguraron de estar fuera del vehículo abrieron la tapa donde se carga la gasolina, le prendieron fuero. Ambos corrieron, iba hacer imposible que no vieran en incendio. Se percataron de que no estaban muy lejos del lugar y por primera vez vieron ambos la fachada de aquel lugar, tenía u aspecto sencillo, similar al de alguna bodega o fábrica de algo pequeño.

Con cuidado de no ser visto cuando el carro estallo, se escondieron detrás de unos contenedores de basura. Vieron salir a los betas ante el estallido y seguido de eso pudieron ver a Karl salir. Ashton y Louis esperaron ahí. Cuando vieron su oportunidad no dudaron en volver entrar y provocar el segundo incendio. Notaron que las cosas ahí habían sido empezadas moverse de una manera raída, Karl se movía rápido, siguieron su camino y sacaron los botes de gasolina, empezaron a regarlo en la entrada y habitación principal donde los amigos de Karl eran recibidos antes de encerrase con alguno de ellos en la habitación.

-¿Listo Ash?—Pregunto Louis con el encender en la mano a pocos metro de donde habían derramado la gasolina.

-Listo

Louis se puso de canclillas y dejo que la llama del encendedor tocara la gasolina, una vez estuvo cerca no tardó mucho en que la llama creciera.

Salieron ambos del lugar y esperaron a Michael en el lugar que les había especificado.

..

Michael en cuanto supo que un carro estallo, entro con Kristen ambos indicándoles a los chicos con la cabeza que era hora.

-Espero que todo salga bien, y que lograran salir de aquel carro ambos.

-no te preocupes lo lograron, solo estate atenta, vete acercando a las habitaciones de los chicos.

Kristen obedeció y de forma sutil se encamino hasta donde daba el pasillo. Para salir de ahí. Alrededor de unos diez minutos escucho a unos betas gritar que estaba incendiando la cabecilla. Michael tomo esa oportunidad y como pudo levanto uno de sus brazos y Kristen se perdió en aquel pasillo.

Zayn vio lo que paso, se bajó del escenario junto a los otros chicos y se encaminó a los de la barra.

-Troye es hora corramos.

Los demás chicos los siguieron y se fueron por donde Michael les había dicho, una de las segundas puertas que daban directo al estacionamiento. Corrieron lo más rápido que podían, sintieron el frío chocar contra sus pieles desnudas. Una vez vieron aquella extraña estatua supieron que era el lugar donde se iban a refugiar.

Michael entro donde Kristen y sin dudarlo encendieron el fuego en esa parte ambos salieron del lugar, aún con algunos alfas desconcertados por el repentino movientes de los omegas y betas dentro del lugar.

-Corre no importa que pase, no te detengas las llamas no tardaran en invadir todo el lugar—Grito Michael mientras seguía corriendo.

Una vez afuera ambos encontraron a todos los chicos, donde les habían indicado. -Tenemos que alejarnos de aquí.

Kristen siguió caminando estas ves evitando los árboles y siguieron por el camino de asfalto, a lo lejos pudieron ver a Louis y Ashton quienes les hacían señas y siguieron corriendo todos.

...

Harry había visto a lo lejos lo que parecía ser humo, provocado por algún incendio según por lo que indicaba en GPS era a donde se dirigían.

-¡Mierda! parece que ha habido un incendio—La voz de alum se coló por los oídos de los otros dos hombre en el auto—. Harry presionar más el acelerador, tal vez y tengamos tiempo de llegar antes de que logren salir del lugar.

Harry piso el acelerador.

-¿Crees que lo provoco él?—Se atrevió a preguntar Luke.

-No lo creó, aún no está muy oscuro y no se arriesgaría a hacerlo aun cuando puede ser visto—Sonrió, para después proseguir—. Aunque parezca que esta isla está sola, no lo está algunos viejos millonarios retirados viven aquí.

-Seguro son viejos que asisten a ese lugar—Esta vez fue Liam quien hablo.

-No, a la mejor saben del lugar, pero prefieren no meterse con este hombre. Seguro saben lo maldito que puede llegar a ser.

-Tiene sentido, y más si dices que son viejos retirados lo menos que han de querer estar fuera de los escándalos.

-Sí, bueno eso tiene más sentido—Luke suspiro pudo notar que cada vez estaban más cerca del lugar.

Mientras Harry casi le hacía un hoyo en el acelerador, un helicóptero voló sobre ellos.

-No te detengas Harry—Calum no entendía nada, y temía que pudieran escapara por vía área.

..

Michael se los había llevado los más cerca posible de la salida, a lo lejos notaron un helicóptero. Ninguno tenía idea si era por parte de Karl, pero lo más probables era que sí. Con cuido de que no los vieran, los hizo meterse entre los árboles, no era seguro por las llamas que se había alzado más y no tardaban en quemar parte de la vegetación.

-Louis, Ashton si las llamas siguen creciendo seguiremos corriendo, no importa que tan atrás me dejen, el punto es que ustedes deben salir de una vez por todas de aquí—Ambos chicos lo miraron.

Ninguno contesto, no cuando aquel Helicóptero empezó alumbrar el lugar, todos se agacharon tratando de no ser visto. Al poco rato un carro entro por aquel lugar. Michael ya no entendía muy bien nada, pero era mejor salir antes de ahí con cuidado.

..

Harry siguió al helicóptero y entro a ese lugar podía sentirse el aire caliente las llamas habían crecido más y más, freno y todos bajaron del auto sin esperar a mirar como aquel lugar seguía consumiéndose en llamas.

-Vamos al frente, esta es la parte trasera—Calum se movió primero.

Los otros tres los siguieron, no fue micho, pero si lo suficiente para encontrarse con varias patrullas y varias ambulancias.

-Vamos debemos ir con ellos e identificarnos

Mientras más se acercaban había visto como tenían varios hombres esposados y los estaban subiendo a los carros. Pero había uno en específico que llamo su atención, Aquel hombre famoso el gran 'Karl'. Calum se apresuró a llegar a un lado de uno de los oficiales, se presentó y los otros tres alfas también. Uno de los oficiales reconoció inmediatamente a Harry y Luke.

-Tengo las pruebas en físico y virtual, la segunda persona que también tiene las pruebas es Camila Cabello—Calum entrego la memoria.

-Has mencionado a Camila, puede que tanga razón. Pero deberán saber que deben de ser llevados para determinar si están o no involucrados en esto.

El helicóptero seguía volando sobre el lugar.

-¿Y la gente que estaba dentro del lugar ha sido detenida?—Liam se atrevió a hablar.

-Algunos de los alfas han sido llevados en ambulancias, pero serán custodiados e interrogados.

-¿Y los o-omegas?—Le costó pronuncia aquello a Luke.

-No hemos hallado nada, y los bomberos que han estado tratando de apagar el fuego tampoco han dicho nada.

La sangre de los cuatro hombre ahí se heló. El oficial volvió a hablar.

-Solo sabemos que en el carro que exploto por la entrada, iban dos Omegas varones. Según el señor Karl ambos sus hijos—Saco una libreta de su bolsillo y busco los nombres—. Solo tenemos a Louis Tomlinson y Ashton Irwin como muertos.

La cabeza de Harry empezó a zumbar, de pronto empezó a sentirse mal. Por otro lado Luke dejo de respirar y su visión empezó a tornarse borrosa. Antes de que alguno de los dos alfas sufriera un desmayo. Del helicóptero sonó que había encontrado a unos sobrevientas.

Varios oficiales se movieron hasta donde el helicóptero alumbraba.

..

Michael había tenido que retroceder en cuanto Louis había empezado a sentirse mal. Había dicho que sentía a Harry cerca, pero la mordida le ardía horrible. El helicóptero no tardo en hallarlo, ningún chico se movió, todo se quedó ahí juntos. Michael solo esperaba qué los mataran ahí y los dejaran de tener a todos como esclavos sexuales.

-Son lo omegas—Uno de los hombre que Mike pensó que eran parte de Karl, resultaron ser oficiales.

-¡Hey! Chicos no tengan miedo, hemos venido a por ustedes—El oficial y lo demás se quedaron detrás de él, temiendo por espantara alguno de los chicos que se encontraban ahí, debajo de uno de los árboles.

Michael sabía que estaban todos paralizados por el miedo, por eso con mucho cuidado, y con Louis en brazos se acercó hasta ellos. Una vez delante del oficial, volteo y le sonrió.

-Ellos de verdad van a sacarnos de aquí—Las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

Los chicos se pararon con cuidado y los guio; los oficiales los guiaron hasta donde estaba la demás ayuda. Zayn que llevaba de la mano a Troye gimió al reconocer aquel aromo. Sus pies empezaron a moverse mas rápido y soltó al otro. Quería llegar hasta aquel aroma y comprobar que de verdad era él. Una vez vio a los autos, las ambulancias, junto a una pipa de bomberos. Lo noto y pareció que el otro también lo noto mediante su lazo y su aroma.

Zayn se movió hasta él, al igual que Liam. Y una vez a pocos escasos centímetros de él de abalanzó a Liam enterrando su rostro en su cuello y empezó a sollozar. Liam igual empezó a sollozar y lleno de besos la cabeza de su pareja; estaba vivo y estaba donde pertenecía entre sus brazos.

Los médicos para médicos se movieron en cuanto vieron llegar a los omegas. Michael caminaba junto a Ashton, el segundo aún iba temblando, cada paso que daba sentía que iba hacer. Muchas aromas mezclados los estaban enfermando, sentía que de sus estomago saldría algo, pero de todas formas aunque intentara vomitar lo único que saldría sería aguar y muy poca. Noto que se estaba empezando a asfixiar y por instinto se agarró del brazo de Michael, causando que está casi perdiera e equilibrio.

-Ash no te esfuerces, los paramédicos están aquí—Sabía que Mike solo trataba de tranquilizarlo, pero Ashton sentía que se ahogaba. Quería a su alfa; solo quería a Luke.

Luke reconoció aquel distintivo aroma y sin dudarlo camino hasta él, y lo encontró parecía que le costaba respirar y esta vez corrió. No le importo rasgarse el pantalón y a su vez raspase las rodillas, tomo aquel cuerpo menudo entre sus brazos y lo estrujo. Ashton pareció recuperar el oxígeno, pareció recuperar un poco la fuerza en su cuerpo. Luke estaba ahí y era real, él estaba ahí. Sin esperar más lo abrazo y empezó a sollozar.

-Está bien...ya todo paso—Luke lo alzo entre sus brazos y Ashton enrollo sus pernas en las caderas del otro, y se quedó con sus rostro enterrado en su cuello.

Todo estaba bien.

Michael llego hasta Harry, pudo notar que parecía que iba a sufrir un desmayo.

-E-está bien...parece que desmayar sentirte por medio del lazo—Harry que estaba de rodillas solo estiro los brazos, quería sentir a su pequeño Louis, su pequeño omega entre sus brazos, quería calmara esa ansiedad y ese dolor en el pecho.

Mike con cuidado se lo entrego y sonrió en cuanto pareció empezar a soltar lágrimas, y se sentó en el piso con su pareja en brazos.

Los oficiales siguieron, ase llevaron a Karl. Pero para Harry todo dejo de verse, solo para ver una oscuridad.

Harry se había desmayado.


	17. 𝔼𝕡𝕚𝕝𝕠𝕘𝕠

Harry después de haberse desmayado, y después de haber sido interrogando, junto con Liam, Luke y Calum. Par decir que si ellos no había tenido nada que ver, y solo habían actuado por su cuenta. Después haber dado las declaraciones en una sola rueda de prensa. Había decidido tomarse un hiatus de la música.

Había querido que Louis estuviera más tranquilo, después de haberse enterado que Karl o bueno Lewin fuera su padre biológico y todo lo que vivió ahí dentro. Habían estado llenado terapias, y después de haberles dado los resultados habían salido que estaba bien. Pero que claramente gracias al exceso de pastillas que les hacían tomar quedo infértil. Fue una noticia demasiado dura para ambos, y sobre todo para Louis.

Sabía que las cosas para Ashton y Luke igual iban lentas, pero igual estaba progresando. Ashton por fin había dejado que Luke lo marcara. Pero al igual que Louis, todos los omegas que había estado en aquel lugar habían quedado infértiles. El único que seguiría con posibilidades de embarazarse era Niall, quien había dado a luz a dos cachorros la madruga de día en que habían encontrado Karl.

Los políticos relacionados con el caso, y entre otros reconocidos hombres y "respetados" habían recibido su castigo. Las cosas habían estado empezando a cambiar. Eran conscientes que aún existirían aquellos hombres que querían abusar de la "Jerarquía entre Alfas/Betas/Omegas". Pero aquellos que abusaran o querían abusara "de su posición" serían castigados.

Calum había recibido una propuesta de trabajo esta vez para el F.B.I. Había tardado en dar una respuesta, pero la tomo. Él amaba eso pero esta vez trabajaría con gente que de verdad se tomara enserio eso, y no se dejaran llevar por el dinero o la diversión. Kristen y Mike había decidido mudarse y comenzar una nueva vida juntos, parecía que ambos habían congeniado bien. No sabían mucho d ellos, pero lo último que supieron es que estaban bien y felices.

Troye había regresado con su familia junto a su amigo Rhos, había comenzado la Universidad de nuevo juntos. Los demás chicos que había sido secuestrado estaban bien, todos iban a su propio paso con las terapias psicológicas.

...

Noticia de último minuto.

Se acaba de reportar que en una isla del mar de ross donde anteriormente se había informado que la trata de Omegas varones había acabado. Ocurrió un incendio y gracias a avisos de un chico de la isla y una llamada anónima se pudo saber que aquel lugar seguía dando estos "servicios" de muy mal gusto.

Los informes hasta hora es que el empresario "Karl" dueño de esta gran cadena autos, es dueño de aquel lugar. También se han reportado que varios grandes empresario y gente de la socialite han estado acudiendo y estuvieron desacuerdo con que este lugar siguiera en pie. Se estarán haciendo investigaciones a varios funcionarios de los gobiernos, que había hablado anteriormente informando la desaparición de dicho lugar. También se informó que tenían a más de veinte chicos en aquel lugar, de diferentes edades. El rango de edades va desde los quince años hasta los treinta años.

La noticia se había expandido a nivel mundial y las investigaciones son se habían tardado en llegar. Luke aunque hubiera querido estar fuera de cámaras había salido a hablar.Los informes que nos han llegado son los siguientes.

Karl es quien fundó aquel lugar, bajo su verdadero nombre Lewis quien supuestamente había sido detenido la primera vez que Luke Hemings informo del lugar. También se dio un informe que los acusados en la supuesta desaparición del lugar, son inocentes. Se están tomando medidas fuertes y los casos de los acusados en todo esto recibirán castigos y condenas de hasta más de diez años.

Tanto como el famoso cantante Harry Styles como Luke Hemings han salido a hablar sobre esto. "No busco solo castigo, busco esta ves que esto se tome enserio el derecho que tienen los omegas y betas en este mundo debe de ser igualitario. No pienso esta vez creer que las cosas se tomaron enserio, necesito que no solo yo y estos jóvenes afectados sean escuchados. Necesito que todos levanten su propia voz y se hagan escuchar."

Ashton Irwin hijo de Karl, se negó a dar entrevistas y hablar frente a cámaras. Lo único que dijo mientras era dado de alta en el hospital fueron esas palabras.

"Yo no necesito que me miren y quieren sentir lastima al contar mi historia. Lo único que necesito es paz y que no me sigan insistiendo en darles alguna exclusiva."

"Como alguien que vende su imagen con su música se perfectamente bien cuan mierda pueden llegar a ser las televisaras y las entrevistas. Y más que nada quiero alejarme de esto. Necesito que dejen de estar buscando mi cara o la cara de los chicos que estuvieron en aquel lugar, solo para que ranking suba o su revista sea la más vendida. Debemos empezara a respetarnos unos a otros, y que mejor que empezar con los medios y dejar de querer mostrar las caras de los chicos solo para saciar el morbo de los demás. No pienso hablar con ustedes y menos frente a cámaras, esto solo se habla antes un juez y con mi abogado.".

Habían sido claros, se había desatado un poco de conmoción antes negarse a hablar más allá de lo que los espectadores detrás de la pantalla quería saber. Los cargo de condena para el señor Karl es de diez años, más una cadena perpetua se discutió sobre si estaría o no condenado a una pena de muerte.

Los hombres de gobiernos y entre otros más, han recibido cadenas perpetuas y pena de muerte. Para los Betas que trabajaban y abusan también de estos chicos han recibido cincuenta años de cárcel, más los cargos que se les han ido sumando dejándolos de por vida en la cárcel. La compañía de Autos de "Karl Lewis" pasara a manos de uno de sus dos hijos biológicos, de esto no se tiene más de talles, más que una posible venta de la empresa.

Los chicos que fueron rescatados de aquel lugar estarán recibiendo sus debidos tratamientos, como también nadie puede revelar su perfil o nombres ante las cámaras.

Kendall Jenner abogada de los cuatro hombres que hicieron su investigación por su cuenta. Dio un informe que la muerte Jaden Amelia una agente del F.B.I , La columnista Lauren Jureguir y Perrie Edwars una Beta que fue obligada a trabajar y servir a Karl. Fueron mandadas a matar por el mismo Karla, ya que este señor descubrió que estar tres chicas sabían de la existencia del lugar. También de informo que fue el mismo quien mando a matar a Camila una reportera, quien hizo una revelación en una columna sobre "el posible acuerdo del gobierno con un lugar de prostitución de omegas y betas" Afortunadamente Camila fue rescatada por Perrie antes de morir por hacer que todo esto saliera a la luz. Calum Hood quien también trabajo en la C.I.A y también intentaron tentar con su vida se negó a hablar. Mientras por su lado Kendall Jenner salió a hablar. "Ser una Omega o Beta sea chico o chica, aún siguen creyendo que deben pisotearnos y vernos por encima del hombro. Quiero que todo esto tenga un mensaje y sé que será difícil hacer todos entender que somos iguales y que las jerarquías entres nosotros han quedado en el olvido, me gustaría invitarlos a ver tantos a estas mujeres que sin importa su género y al arriesgar sus propias vidas lograron su propósito y fue hacer saber todo esto para que aprendan a que tanto; Alfas, Omegas y Betas tienen ambiciones buenas o malas."

...

-Ciento que es un desperdicio esto de que dejes de hacer música—Louis había entrado al estudio donde Harry a veces solo iba agravar pequeños trozos de algo que se le ocurría.

-¿No deberías estar dormido?—Interrogo mirando la hora—. Son pasadas de las tres.

-No puedo dormir si tu no estas ahí, y de todas formas no tengo mucho sueño—Camino hasta quedar frente al otro.

-Quédate aquí conmigo, estoy acabando esto que he traído en mi cabeza desde hace semanas atrás.

Louis tomo asiento junto al otro y leyó el título de lo que parecía ser el borrador de Harry. -Sweet creature—Leyó en voz alta—. Suena muy cursi como tú.

-Lo es, y es aún más cursi porque el título eres tú...

𝐹𝒾𝓃.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nunca más vuelvo a escribir xDD
> 
> Siento que al final de todo quedo muy meh y muy plana la historia...hahaha!! Me siento cómoda pero igual tal vez; le falto más o tenía que tener menos.
> 
> Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, prometo esforzarme más y traerles algo digno de recordar. 
> 
> Se despide MeeyCoxma


End file.
